Requiem for a Doll
by GasmaskAvenger
Summary: Once taken, brainwashed and violated by Shadaloo, former doll Juli sets out on a violent plan of revenge to take out both it and M. Bison, the man who made her who she is today. Contains explicit violence, language and some squick.
1. Mental Reactivation

"_Well done...! Your mission has been completed. Your enhanced metabolism has shortened your life span."_

"_She's looking outside again."_

"_You...could you be...? Julia? Julia!"_

"_I guess she's waiting for someone."_

"_You don't seem to realize it..."_

"_She must really believe that someone will come for her."_

"_I've been looking for you...come home with me now!"_

"_Now, rest in peace... You should be content, having served me."_

"_She's lost her memories, her ability to speak, to laugh."_

"_...Julia? What's wrong?"_

"_Ha hah...! Enhanced, indeed."_

"_I'm not like you anymore...!"_

"_Your will to survive is strong!"_

"_I'm Cammy, an enhanced soldier like yourself..."_

"_Interesting...I will destroy you as a payment for your service."_

"_I've become my true self again!"_

"_and yet..."_

"_If I perish, you shall perish as well!"_

"_Everything is going to be okay..."_

"_hope remains."_

"_I'm the only one...who can activate the Psycho Drive now...and...only one can survive..."_

"_Nothing can take that away."_

_"...you will survive...and live..."_

"_Don't ever dream that you could live...as a human!"_

"Voices. The voices in my head. From bygone memories. I lost everything I had and yet, now I have regained my senses and my ability to function. All in the name of revenge. Revenge against Bison and those Shadaloo bastards. Those fucking bastards raped my mind and violated my soul. Taken every single thing that was important to me and yet...it doesn't matter now. None of it. None of that Thunderfoot bullshit, none of that tribal crap and not even a life of normality. All that matters now is my will to live, my enhanced abilities, painting myself with Shadaloo's blood and destroying Bison."

"That's all that matters now."

"I don't give a fuck about anyone else."

"None of the other dolls."

"Not anyone who wants to assist me."

"Not even T. Hawk and the tribe."

"All that matters is me making Bison and Shadaloo's life a living hell."

"Hell on earth, misery and suffering in repayment for what I suffered and endured."

"Nothing else fucking matters."

"Just pure, savage, unbriddled revenge."

* * *

**1.**

**Mental Reactivation**

Three years ago...

* * *

_**12:19 AM

* * *

**_

Somewhere in Mexico...

* * *

"Its very nice that young man has been visiting the girl recently." the voice of an old lady speaks out. She is currently getting some Epazote ready to serve as she talks.

"Yeah." her husband replies. "but not even he was able to get through her. She just won't respond to anyone or anything."

He is currently reading a local news paper while awaiting for his cup of tea, only to react either mildly annoyed or outright disgusted with the reports found in it.

"Maybe there's someone out there that will make her respond, because it would be such a tragedy if she lives like that for the rest of her life." the old lady replies back.

She then hands a coffee mug full of tea to her husband. He replies with a simple "Thank you." in response.

The husband then asks his wife, "Aren't you going to give some to the girl?"

"Of course." she replies. She then grabs another mug of tea and walks into a bedroom.

* * *

Inside, the girl, who is dressed in a long while dress and has long, dark brown flowing hair, is sitting on her bed, only giving out a blank, mile stare.

The old lady walks to her and informs, "Here's some tea, darling."

The girl looks up at the old lady, keeping her blank expressing but calmly takes the mug to drink it.

"I hope you like it. The ingredients were passed down to me from generations of family and everyone that has drank it has had nothing but kind words to tell." the old lady continues.

The girl does not utter a word and keeps staring, not changing her expression a single bit.

"Well. I'll go check on you in an hour." the old lady adds and walks out of the room, leaving the girl alone in the room.

* * *

Outside of the house and into the dark, rainy woods, a worn out van is parked, containing four tough looking youths in gang paraphernalia. All have looks of pure malicious intent on their faces.

"Hey Graciano!" a gangbanger asks his superior. "Isn't this the place you said that hot mute chick lives in?"

"Correct, Juan." Graciano replies. "I so want to get into her cunt and fuck her all night."

"But what about the old farts?" a third gangbanger asks Graciano.

"Oh fuck 'em Ramiro." Graciano replies back. "We can just blow their fucking brains out and bukkake the mute slut."

"and if she refuses?" the fourth gangbanger asks Graciano.

"We'll fuck her against her will, Jaimenacho." Graciano informs his fellow gangbanger. "That's doesn't matter anyways since the slut doesn't say and do a damn thing."

"Okay boss." the other gangbangers unanimously agree.

Juan then asks, "So. Should we have the peyote now or after?"

"After we fuck the bitch." Graciano informs Juan.

* * *

"Did she take the tea?" the husband asks his wife.

"Yes." the wife replies. "She didn't respond, though."

"Well. I'm not sure if she could ever regain her former self at all." the husband replies back.

"I still have hope that she does." the wife responds.

The front door is then kicked down with the gangbangers emerging. They all slowly walk into the house, chuckling in a sadistic, vicious manner. While the old man stands up and grabs a nearby broom to fend himself off, his wife cowers in fear in a corner.

"What do you punks want?" the old man yells at the gangbangers.

"Thing is, grandpa." Graciano replies. "We just want that mute bitch that lives here."

"You boys can't have her." the old man replies back. "She's not here for your taking."

"Oh. Look what we got here." Graciano responds with a slight chuckle. "Some old fart wants to keep us away from our pussy. Boo hoo."

All the other gangbangers sarcastically laugh unanimously.

However, Graciano, being completely unintiminated by the old man, tells "Get the fuck out of my way." while pulling out his 9mm.

He then shoots the old man in the head, which causes a massive rupture to burst through the old man's head as the bullet flies. Brain matter, blood and skull fragments splatter on the wall and furniture as the lifeless corpse falls down hard.

The old woman sees her husband's corpse on the floor. She makes her best effort to get to him, despite her age.

As she cries by his side, Graciano walks up to her. He then says, "Sorry grandma, but the rules are rules."

He holds the gun up to her temple, then pulls the trigger.

The impact of the bullet causes a geyser of blood to burst out of the other side of her head. Her body slumps down as the bullet wound secretes blood like a fountain.

"Alright, buds." Graciano informs his fellow gangbangers as he puts his 9mm away. "Now to the main attraction."

* * *

The girl is sitting in her room, with the cup of tea on the floor. Her eternal blank stare continues to persist.

The gangbangers then rudely break into the room and spot the girl.

"Man. What a fine piece of ass!" Ramiro shouts out in perverted awe.

"My oh my. I think I just died and woke up in heaven." Jaimenacho adds. "Can I get a piece of her now?"

"No." Graciano replies. "First come first serve, Jaimenacho, and since i'm the leader, I get first dibs."

He then pulls out a switchblade and walks up to the girl.

"All right, you lovely mute cunt." He tells the girl. "I've been waiting to get into your bridge with my train."

He touches the girl and shoves her onto the bed. He takes a good look at her well toned, curvy body, as well as especially take note of her busty breasts. All he can do at the moment is salivate over her highly appealing body.

He lifts up the skirt portion of the dress and sees that she's wearing plain white panties.

"Mmmmm...that's one hell of a camel toe you got there." Graciano tells the girl. "Time for me to penetrate your defenses."

He then flicks the switchblade open to prepare to cut her dress off, but in a suddenly split second the girl's blank eyes suddenly shift towards the gangbanger and without hesitation, she grabs hold of the his left arm, pulling in down in a way that is impossible for any human to do.

"AHHHHGHHH. AWWGHHHHHAHHHH!" Graciano screams as the unbearable pain surges through his him.

With ease, the girl snaps his left arm, breaking it and even causing a broken bone to penetrate through the skin, causing blood to spurt through the wound in sickly fashion. She follows that up by kicking him away from her, causing him to fly right into the wall behind him, rendering him unconcious.

"What the fuck?" Ramiro blurts out in utter confusion over what he witnessed.

His fellow standing gangbangers are equally stunned by witnessing their leader getting his ass handed to him by a mute girl, of all people.

"The fuck we should do?" Juan asks his fellow standing comrades.

"Kill the bitch." an injured Graciano wheezes out as he lays against the wall on the floor.

The other three ganbanger nod in response as they then run straight at the girl. However, she completely dodges and blocks all of their attacks.

Juan runs up the girl and tries to punch her right in the face. However, she flat out dodges it and delivers a debilitating blow to the stomach. She then clocks out a blinding roundhouse kick that hits him at the back of his neck.

The force of impact was so hard and blunt, it has manage to completely paralyze him, sending him wobbling down to the ground.

Realizing that this means business, Jaimenacho grabs a wooden chair off the floor and charges at the girl. However, she ducks as he swings the chair, only for her to jump kick him upwards into the air, sending him crashing out of the house. He then lands hard on a tree outside that impales and kills him instantly.

Ramiro sees that he's standing behind the girl. He lunges at her in hopes to attack her, only for her to slip away, roll out of the way, then wheels herself up which causes to hit him.

Standing up, the girl ducks a few more punches Ramiro delivers, only to grab him, turn his body back forth then deliver a back suplex on him.

The impact was so hard and awkward, she had managed to break his back, paralyzing him as well.

Being the only one left standing, Graciano remembers that he still has his switchblade out. He then runs right at te girl, only for her to swipe the blade out of his hand. In a split second, she slits his throat, stabs him right in the chest then kicks him right at the penetrated knife, not only lodging it deeper into his body but sending him crashing through the wall.

* * *

With all the gangbangers defeated, the girl walks out of the room. She sees the corpses of the old couple near the wall.

However, that does not faze her a single bit.

Instead, her motivation right now is rather...more malicious.

"Bison. That bastard." the girl growls to herself.

She then starts to walk right out of the broken up house and into the cold, rainy night.

* * *

"Hey Rufus baby." a squeaky sounding girl asks the rather overweight driver of a motorcycle she's riding on.

"Yeah, Candy darling?" the driver, who replies with a boastful, concerned tone.

"I see a girl over there." Candy replies. "She looks all lonely out here, especially with all this rain and wet mud."

"Hmmm...should we...ummm...give her a ride?" Rufus asks Candy.

"Yeah." Candy replies. "I think she would appreciate it."

"Okay, baby." Rufus replies.

The motorcycle then pulls up the the girl, who's long flowing dark brown hair, white dress and body is entirely damp and wet from the rain. Her feet is rather dirty and covered in mud as well.

"Say missy." Rufus asks the girl. "Would you like a ride?"

The girl then slowly turns her head towards the duo on the motorcycle and coldly replies, "Get me to America."

"America?" Rufus asks the girl in response "That's where we're heading. We sure can do that for ya."

"Yeah". Candy replies. "Hop on. We don't bite!"

The girl then gets on the motorcyle. Rufus then starts it up again and drives away.

* * *

As Rufus is driving the motorcycle, Candy asks the girl, "So what'cha name, darling?"

The girl, at first, is hesitant to reply. However, she then simply mutters, "Juli. My name is Juli."

"Juli, eh?" Rufus replies. "So why you want to come to America?"

"Revenge. Pure. Simple. Revenge." Juli replies, retaining her cold, distant tone.

"Wow. Did someone blow you off...no wait." Rufus replies. "Aren't you a world fighter like me?"

Juli, not entirely sure about what Rufus said, replies, "I don't know. I fought a lot of people before, but I don't recall it for being any tournament."

"Strange." Rufus replies. "So you've fought others before but it wasn't for a tournament. What was it for then?"

"An organization." Juli replies. "An organization full of filthy bastards. Bastards who I want their blood spilt on me for what they did."

"Whoa whoa, Juli." Rufus replies back. "Ease on the anger there."

"Yeah." Candy adds. "Don't want to get too worked up over something that was in the past."

"Sorry, you two." Juli replies with a slight tone of regret in her voice. "I'm...i'm just in a really fucked up state of mind right now. I need to get to America and settle down there."

"Sure thing." Rufus replies. "That's why we picked you up in the first place."

Juli doesn't reply back, instead keeping quiet.

* * *

_**5:48 AM

* * *

**_

The United States of America.

* * *

"Alright, Juli." Rufus replies. Here you are. The United States of America. "Just be glad i've lended you some cash, otherwise you would be out of luck."

Juli simply nods in response and replies, "Thanks. I got to go know."

"See you around." Rufus replies back.

"Same here, darling." Candy adds.

Rufus and Candy then drive off, leaving Juli alone.

* * *

After they drive off, Juli then readjusts her attention back to her goal.

"Shadaloo. That fucker Bison. I want their heads." Juli growls to herself. "They're gonna play dearly and if they don't like it, so be it."

"I don't give a shit about what they and he thinks. I just want to repay them for all the trauma they gave me. No exceptions." Juli adds.

She then walks away, trying to see how she can achieve her goal, despite her lack of resources.

All she wants is to get back at them.

All in the name of bloody, unadultrated revenge.

No exceptions. No regrets.


	2. Rendezvous of Violence

**2.

* * *

**

**Rendezvous of Violence

* * *

**

Three years later...

* * *

_**1:35 AM

* * *

**_

San Francisco.

* * *

"So Clark." a man asks a fellow street punk. "did you hear anything from Master Bison?"

"Sorry Bennett." Clark replies. Both men are standing in a city dock near the ocean in the dead of night. "aside from the shipment we have to deliver tonight, I haven't heard jack shit from Master Bison."

"Ah." Bennett replies back. "Now...i've sure as hell noticed that the rivalry with S.I.N. has really waned recently. I wonder why?"

"Shit man." Clark responds in a rather surprised tone. "I just realized that. Then again, I heard from the higher ups that Master Bison has been working on a pact with our rival organizations. Mainly S.I.N., so maybe that's why."

"Ummmm...if that's the case then I suppose Master Bison and S.I.N.'s boss had finally buried the hatchet. Very surprised to see that." the voice of gruff British man grumbles out.

"Boss!" Bennett shouts out in response. "you haven't heard of the rumor yourself?"

"Not until now." the man replies. "and please. Just call me Birdie. I feel embarrassed to be called boss when i'm not really your boss, per say."

"Yeah, yeah." Bennett shrugs back.

* * *

The crosshires of a sniper rifle are examining the exchange between the three men. The holder of the sniper herself is none other than Juli, now sporting a black leather vest, black fingerless combat gloves, sleek black camo pants, black combat knee pads and long black leather combat boots.

She continues to scope at the conversation with quietly grumbling, "Can't shoot Birdie. Need that fucker alive. Who can I shoot?"

She then realizes that Bennett, for some odd reason, is sporting a psuedo buzz cut, a very scruffy moustache and strangest of all, a chainmail vest.

"That's it!" Juli informs herself in satisfaction, "I'll blow that Bennett fucker away."

She resumes her sniping position, waiting for the right moment to pull the trigger and strike.

"Better get in there quick enough or Birdie will get out of there." Juli inquires.

* * *

"So anyways, we got the shipment here, boss." Clark informs Birdie.

However, Birdie grabs Clark by his shirt, pulls out his bladed chain, holds him with said chain and grunts "Dammit. I told you guys to not call me 'boss'. Damn."

"S..s...sorry Birdie." Clark whimpers in response. "I'm just used to calling my superiors 'boss'. That's all."

"Meh." Birdie grumbles. He then lets him go while adding "Fine, but mark my word that i'll gut you like a fish if you call me sir again."

He then turns to Bennett and adds, "This goes for you too, bozo."

"Bozo?" Bennett replies with a slight snicker. "I'm not a fucking clown. Do you see overlong shoes and a red squeaky rubber nose on me?"

Birdie chuckles for a little bit then replies, "Nope, but your wise guy act sure makes you look like one."

"Figures." Bennett shrugs.

"Now. You two better keep an eye out on any weirdos that could pop up and cause a rukus. Master Bison would order my ass for dinner if we lost the shipment." Birdie informs the two grunts. "and considering how much Bison loves to smack failures around like a crack ho with his Psycho Drive, you sure as hell wouldn't want to fuck up his plans."

"Sure thing." Clarke replies.

Bennett begins to add in his own piece of mind, but suddenly the front of his forehead erupts like a blood and guts stuffed volcano, with all of the nitty gritty bits splashing on Clark and Birdie.

"Aw shit!" Clark screams in horror after witnessing his buddy getting a bullet in the head. "Someone got Bennett.

Call some backup, Birdie!."

"Don't worry, punk. You stay here and wait for the calvary to arrive." Birdie shouts at Clark in response.

"What about...GWAHHHGHH!" Clark replies. However, he is then quickly pulled into the darkness without warning, only squelching out a scream and leaving Birdie alone.

Birdie then starts to look around, grunting, "Clark. Where the fuck did you go?"

Aside from the shuffling of wind and the sound of water swishing around and his own breathing, Birdie hears the sound of punches connecting and grunting. Some that belong to Clark and the other a woman.

Birdie remains standing, scratching his head in confusion as the shadowy brawl continues.

Out of nowhere, Clark is tossed out of the shadows, flying right into Birdie and knocking him down in the process. Clark's face appears to be bloodied and bruised, along with some of his limbs notably being broken and shattered in several place.

Horrified by the sight, Birdie lets go of Clark and letting himself up.

As he stands in the docks, he hears a voice shout out, "Birdie. Its been a long time."

"Show yourself, bitch!" Birdie yells out.

"Fine then, your biker punk. Suit youself." the voice replies.

Out of the shadows come Juli, which gives Birdie a shocked gut feeling. However, he then replies "Hey. Didn't you used to talk like a mindless robot when we last met?"

"Yeah." Juli replies. "your piece of shit leader had done much traumatizing things to me and now i'm coming after him for retribution. All I need you to do is tell me where he is and we can go our separate ways."

"Heh. Stupid cunt." Birdie scoffs. "You think you can make me talk. Well, too fucking bad." He then pulls out a walkie talkie and shouts into it "Boys. Here's your cue. Attack the bitch!"

Without warning, a group of Shadaloo troopers pop in cue, all armed with various assault rifles while Birdie makes a run for it.

"Shit!" Juli grunts to herself. Right before the troopers begin to open fire, Juli ducks and rolls out of the way, hiding right behind a crate.

"Fucker set me up!." Juli growls to herself, extremely frustrated that Birdie had set up an elaborate plan to eradicate her. "If he wants to fight fire with fire, fine. Two can play that game."

She then pulls out a shiny, silver custom made handgun which has a laser sight attached to it. She takes a slight peak out of the corner and lifts her handgun, shooting one of the troopers in the head. Another takes notice of her, but is instantly killed off by a bullet in the head as well.

The other troopers start to unleash a hail of bullets. However, Juli's skill and finess promptly avoids her from getting hit as she flips and jumps around to avoid gunshots. She then pops the heads of several more tropers, which causes some blood to splatter on nearby crates.

She then realizes that she has taken out all of the gun wielding troopers and decides to chase after Birdie in hopes to catch up and capture him.

* * *

She starts to run towards the direction Birdie went, passing by several more shipping crates and eventually entering inside a tunnel sporting poor lighting, even more shipping crates, some oil drums and various worn out pornographic posters taped to the wall.

* * *

Inside it, she spots Birdie, who appears to be a bit out of breath. She starts to chase after him but several more Shadaloo troopers jump out of hiding. Unlike the previous troopers, these guys are not armed.

They all attempt to gang up and attack her, but were are knocked back by her rotating headstand whirlwind kick.

Juli then stands in the center, getting herself into her fighting position, awaiting the troopers to strike.

The first trooper stands up and runs straight towards her, delivering a mean body hook. Although it successfully connects, it only briefly makes her wince. She then kneels the trooper right in the gut, delivers a few elbow blows and finishes him off with a mean super kick that snaps his neck back in a fairly stomach churning fashion and flying right into a wall, accompanied by a sickening thud as his back connects with the wall and slides down it.

The second trooper attempts to sneak up on her. However, she mule kicks him right in the gut, possibly causing organ damage due to the velocity of the kick. Writhing in pain, the trooper clutches his stomach, only for Juli to deliver a rather rough snapmare on him. After his body lands in a sitting position, Juli throws out a vicious dropkick that cranks his neck forward, which he ultimately slides down to the ground.

The third trooper jumps to a certain distance away from Juli. He pulls out a pair of tonfas and begins to swing them around while making somewhat goofy kung fu noises. He immediately charges at her, gearing up to smack her with one of them. In a split second, Juli simply knocks him down with a punishing cartwheel kick.

The fourth and final trooper decides to get smart and pull out a handgun. Juli quickly notices this, dodges the gunfire and rolls towards an oil drum to hide behind it. She then pulls her own handgun out, pokes out and in a blinding flash, shoots the final trooper in the crotch, causing a grotesque rupture and eruption of blood and other assorted fluids to splash and squirt out after the bullet is fired. Being in too much pain to continue, the trooper falls down to the ground while clutching his crotch, whimpering. Juli then walks up to him and dryly mutters, "Looks like you won't be having any children anytime soon."

* * *

Realizing that Birdie is closer to escape, Juli grunts, "Dammit!", puts her handgun back into its holster and resumes chasing him.

* * *

Despite outrunning Juli, Birdie is nearly exhausted from all the running. He has ended up near the end point of the docks and the entry way to the dark, deep blue ocean with various freighter boats floating on the water as the waves bounce up and down in a trance-like manner.

"Fuck. Bison is gonna kill me." Birdie grunts in irritation as he kneels down to recoup his energy. "That bitch better not catch up to me."

"Too late, Birdie." Juli's voice shouts out. She is standing a few feet away from him and remarks, "Now...tell me where Bison and Shadaloo are now. That's all you need to say and we'll be done."

"Absolutely not!" Birdie hoarsely shouts out. "I won't tell you shit about Bison and Shadaloo."

"Fine." Juli replies, sounding mildly annoyed. "Guess I have to get answers out of you the hard way."

She begins to crack her fingers in preparation to take Birdie down. However, Birdie pulls his bladed chain out and begins to swing it in a kinetic fashion.

Juli dodges the various chain blade swipes by flipping, jumping, ducking and rolling around, resulting in the blade screeching against the walls, cutting the oil drums open, breaking a few crates and even hits the light, causing it to violently swing around in a schizophrenic fashion.. As she does this, she examines his pattern and starts to wait for the right moment to grab hold of it and get up and close to take him down.

"You can't stop me, dumb broad." Birdie grunts out in frustration. "Your time is up and i'll kill you if I have to."

"Sorry Birdie, but you're wrong." Juli replies. She then shouts "In reality...YOUR TIME IS UP!" and grabs a firm hold on Birdie's chain blade.

Birdie growls in sheer anger after Juli grabs hold of the chain blade. He attempts to suspend the chain blade in the air in hopes of tossing her off, but instead he slowly hoists herself forward closer and closer to Birdie.

She finally gets right into his face. He attempts to knock her down with a blunt roundhouse punch, but she swiftly dodges it, only to punch him in the gut herself. She then delivers a few roundhouse kicks to his head and eventually uses her weight against his to push him down to the ground.

With her right foot firmly on Birdie's neck, Juli pulls out her handgun, points it at him and shouts, "Now..for the last time. Where the fuck is Shadaloo and Bison?"

Birdie, who's trying his best to gasp for air, coughs out, "Okay, okay. To be honest, I don't even know where fucking Bison and Shadaloo are based in now."

Not satisfied, Juli squeezes her foot down a bit harder on Birdie's neck, which results in him wheezing out, "Alright alright. Bison and Shadaloo are no longer based in Thailand, but as far as concerning their new location, I don't fucking now, now please...let me go!"

Despite being extremely pissed over the fact that Birdie has very little to offer in regards to information pertaining Bison and Shadaloo, she lets go of her foot.

Birdie begins to have a heavy coughing fit, due to the intense pressure of Juli's foot. He then wheezes out, "Thank you for not killing me. You're a lot more dangerous than I last remember. Even more so than the Killer Bee herself."

Despite sparing his life, Juli immediately swiftly kicks Birdie in the head, knocking him out cold and walks away from him, rather dissatisfied over the information she got out of him.

"Bastard." Juli shouts out in sheer anger. "Should've known that low life punk barely knew shit. Fuck!" while stomping around and even kicking a few crates and oil drums.

* * *

Little to her knowledge, a hidden camera is watching all of her actions on the scene.

* * *

"Oh my my my. How little Julia has grown. Ha ha ha ha!" a gruff and rather demented voice chuckles as he watches Juli having a conniption at the docks via a huge wall monitor. "Then again, I should've known when she showed that she possesses the Psycho Drive during our fight several year ago."

The room in question is a dark, shadowy, futuristic throne room decorated with propaganda like paintings of M. Bison in various heroic and glory-filled poses, as well as various monitors and computer stations. The man sitting in the steel throne chair is none other than Bison himself, dressed in his iconic dictator uniform and cape.

"So that's Juli." a seductive female voice draped in shadows, despite a eerie purple light illuminating through the darkness, calls out to Bison. "Last I remember, she sure as hell didn't put up much of a fight."

"That's because she wasn't in her best of abilities." Bison groans back. "You kidnapped them all when you tried to bargin us, remember?"

"Ah yes, Bison" the female voice replies. "Then again, I was a young runt full of rage and animosity at the time and didn't run my own crime organization, if you can remember that."

"Indeed, Juri." Bison replies. "however, despite our own...let's just put it lightly...differences and past history, you, me, S.I.N and Shadaloo are stronger as one."

The woman in question is, in fact Juri, current head of former rival crime syndicated S.I.N., previously led by the late Seth, a failed experiment and body intended for Bison. Rather being dressed in her custom fighting outfit and having her hair in a horn like style, she has her hair set in a rather simplistic pony tail and is dressed in a charcol gray female business suit and skirt. She is also appearing to wear a purple tanktop underneath the suit jacket and shiny black heels.

"Of course." Juri replies, keeping her seductive yet malevolent tone in place. "but how do you take this sudden news of one of your former Dolls planning to take you and Shadaloo down?"

"Heh." Bison chuckles, completely unfazed by what Juri informed him. "i'm actually looking forward to see Juli again, just to really see if she can still use the Psycho Drive." his voice then drops to a lower octave and adds "however...there is no chance in hell she can singlehandedly take me and Shadaloo down."

Juri then flexes her legs in a psuedo stripper manner, only to stand up and walk sexually towards Bison to reply "So what if she...ummm...tries to get some help?"

Bison turns his demonic blank white eyes towards Juri and replies, "Her fuel of rage doesn't seem to indicate a needing of assistance." Bison then rolls his neck and adds "however. I do have plenty of assests on me to ensure her that i'm waiting for her and to see if she has what it takes to take me on."

"So...you're proposing to build up reinforcement to test her strength?" Juri asks Bison. "can I...well...take her on myself eventually?"

"Indeed, Juri." Bison replies. "That would be perfect. However, I think she would rather interrogate my forces in hopes to find my location, so we'll see what we shall do."

"Excellent." Juri replies in a creepy, orgasmic like matter. She then licks her lips, teeth and freakishly grins while adding. "I haven't felt this hot for a fight in a long time."

* * *

Behind a black marble pillar, a woman with long flowing blonde hair covering her face, a long black worn out trenchcoat, black boots and claw blades protruding through the trenchcoat's sleeves is watching quietly. Her freakish, evil eyes are darting at Bison and Juri as her head is peeking out of one of the pillar's corners.

Rather than uttering a word, she breathes heavily as she continues to spy on her superiors, obviously determined to do some dirty work.

* * *

_**7:10 AM

* * *

**_

A rough, desolated apartment room.

Full of rust and decay.

Juli is sitting on her bed, topless, checking to see if she received any wounds during her confrontation with Birdie and the Shadaloo troopers.

Aside from a few bruises, Juli is mostly unharmed.

She then pulls her handgun out and unloads the clip. Seeing that the clip is nearly empty, she reaches for a box of bullets to fill the clip up.

After reloading her handgun, she puts it back into her holster and reaches for a M-16 assault rifle.

She removes the clip to check if its full of ammo or not, only to reveal that there is plenty of ammo in it.

"Good." she inquires to herself, setting the gun aside after placing the clip back in its place.

After that, she pulls out a lighter and a box of cigarettes. Taking one cigarette out and lighting it with the lighter, she places it into her mouth and begins to smoke as she sets the light and cigarette box aside to pull out a map of Nevada.

"Balrog. Dumb ass slugger. Maybe he knows more than that idiot street punk Birdie." Juli grumbles as she looks at the map, a pamphlet of various Las Vegas locales and casinos and smokes her cigarette.

* * *

Outside of the apartment complex, a tan woman with a black business suit, a white business shirt, a black tie, black gloves, stark red hair put in a rather unorthadox ponytail and yellow sunglasses is spying Juli with C.I.A. Issued binoculars.

"This is C. Viper. I am in position." the woman talks into an earpiece.

"Do you see the woman that attacked the docks early this morning?" a man asks Viper on the other end.

"Affirmative." she replies. "Should I go in and capture her?"

"No." the man replies. "I want you to just spy on her as much as you can."

"Okay." Viper replies. "So what is your plans for her?"

"This very woman is Julia." the man informs her. "She was the girlfriend of T. Hawk of the Thunderfoot tribe. She and Little Eagle, a fellow member of the tribe were kidnapped by Bison's forces and sent to Shadaloo along with 12 other young girls. All of them were brainwashed, genetically enhanced and made into killing machines for Shadaloo. Rumors go around that the girls were not only used for crime, but also for the desires of higher ranking Shadaloo members."

"You're kidding me?" Viper groans out in disgust. "They forced them girls to do unspeakable acts against their wills aside from crime related offenses?"

"Unfortunately, yes." the man replies with a tone of equal, but much more sedate disgust and repulsion in his voice. "However, the girls eventually rebelled against Bison and Shadaloo, but the enhancements had apparently shortened their life spans. One doll in particular, the ever elusive Killer Bee, led the attack and successfully rebelled against Bison. However, they all lost their memories and vanished out of thin air."

Viper simply nods as she hears her superior inform her the info.

"Of course you remember three years ago the time the assassin Juri kidnapped all the dolls, right?"

"Affirmative." she replies.

The man continues by saying, "Well, after that ordeal passed, Julia found herself in a small house with an elderly couple, apparently stripped of her emotions, memories and ability to act remotely human. Some time later, a local gang broke in, murdered the couple and attempted to rape her, but somehow that activated her memory and humanity."

"So...what happened when she regained her own self?" Viper asks her superior.

"Julia singlehandedly took down all of the gangbangers in rather sadistic fashion...then disappeared again." the man replies.

"Until now." Viper replies.

"and that's why we're asking you to secretly monitor her actions." the man replies back. "Understand."

"Yes." Viper replies while adjusting her sunglasses.


	3. Confessions of a One Eyed Lord

**3.**

**Confessions of a One Eyed Lord

* * *

**

_**9:18 AM**_

_**The United Kingdom.

* * *

**_

"Colonel Wolfman. I have received confirmation that one of my former sisters was spotted in a dock somewhere in San Francisco." a young woman tells her superior. Both are standing in a somewhat rugged but well preserved room which is, for the most part, sparse in its decore, aside from a few photographs of various locales, top criminals and some slightly wrinkled written notes. The ceiling fan is slowly rotating, adding a slight breeze to the whole room.

"Good to hear that, Cammy" Colonel Wolfman replies. "Now, isn't it the same girl that had killed a group of Mexican punks three years ago."

"Affirmative." Cammy replies back while pacing in the room. "That is Julli.". She then adds "I remember helping her and the others out, but the more I remember of my former self, the more it disgusts me."

"I agree, Cammy." another female voice speaks out.

A young girl walks into the room, sporting short orange hair, a red beret, a plain green T-Shirt, red fingerless gloves, woodland camo pants, military suspenders, a black combat belt, black combat knee pads and brown combat boots. She looks at Cammy and asks her, "You found Juli?"

"Yes, Juni." Cammy replies. "However, we have not been able to get close to her."

"Why's that?" Juni replies back.

"Its best to not approach her yet." Colonel Wolfman informs Juni. "She probably is not looking for help at the moment and would not appreciate it either."

"However, we will approach her when the time is right." Cammy adds. "She can't take Shadaloo down by herself like she thinks."

* * *

_**9:39 AM**_

_**San Francisco.

* * *

**_

Closely examining the map and smoking a cigarette at the same time, Juli's face shows slight signs of fatigue. Despite her undying fury, her body has been taking a toll from restless nights of plotting and preparation. Even with the morning sun, her apartment room appears to be outright gloomy and grim, with the window curtains shut, the cigarette smoke and the chill of the ceiling fan overall heightening the murky, frosty atmosphere Juli's apartment room contains.

She continues to examine the map with a pencil in hand, trying to figure out what casino Balrog owns and operates in. She tells herself, "God dammit. So many casinos and not a single clue of what god forsaken one is his."

Her phone then begins to shriek to life like a bloodcurdling banshee and vibrate like a seizure victim. She immediately puts her pencil down and rushes to answer it.

"Who's this?" Juli speaks into the phone, asking the person on the other end of the line, albeit with a slight hint of hostility and paranoia in her voice.

For a few seconds, the other end of the line is filled with dead silence, but out of nowhere a gruff sounding man replies, "Juli, is that you?"

For a brief second, Juli does not recognize the voice. However, it took her a few seconds to readjust her fractured memories to place the voice to a body.

"Sa...Sa...Sagat?" Juli speaks into the phone, sounding a bit befuddled by the Emperor of Muay Thai, of all people, talking to her on the phone. "How did you get on a phone?"

"Shhhh...we can't talk too much over the phone." Sagat stiffly replies. "Meet me in the business sector. There will be a note for you to receive further directions."

Not being entirely sure what to think or even having the time to comprehend that she's talking to Sagat on the phone, she replies, "Okay. I'll be there." and hangs up the phone.

"Maybe Sagat can provide me the exact info of Balrog's location." Juli inquires to herself. She pulls out her 12 gauge shotgun and M-16 assault rifle in case the meeting is, in fact, a trap set by Shadaloo to capture her, puts them into bags to mask them, then immediately walks out of the apartment, with bagged weaponry in hand. She drops her weapons to lock up the apartment, picks then back up and subsequently makes her way to the parking lot, all while stepping through the seedy, grimy hallways of the indoor apartment complex.

* * *

By her car, she places the weapons into the trunk, shuts the trunk, walks up to the driver seat door, gets in, starts the car up and drives off.

* * *

Juli drives her way through the grimy, gritty streets of San Francisco as she sees busted up cars, decaying buildings and homeless folk trying to make a living despite their limitations. She also manages to spot some business men, some normal folk, some homosexuals, stray pets and other assorted city life.

She stops at a stoplight, pulls out her lighter, her box of cigarettes, pulls out a cigarette, lights it up, starts smoking it and continues driving.

* * *

Juli finally arrives at the business sector and spots the big wooden ad wall. She parks the car, removes her cigarette from her mouth, puts it out on her car's ash tray, keeps it there, steps out of the car, walks towards the ad wall and looks at it.

She manages to spot the note stapled on the walls and rips it off to give it a closer examination.

"I am in the Kylon Building. Room 135 on the third floor. Meet me there." Juli mutters as she reads the note. "So the Emperor of Muay Tai is in the Kylon Building. Odd choice."

She walks back to her car, with the note in hand. She opens the trunk, places the note in it and grabs the cases. She places said cases on the ground, shuts the trunk, locks the car up, picks the cases back up and head towards the monolithic Kylon Building.

* * *

Once she enters the building, she notices how unusually empty and darkly light the building is. She quickly discards and ignores that tidbit and heads towards a nearby elevator.

* * *

Inside it, she presses the "third floor" button, which causes the elevator to make its ascension to the third floor.

Once it stops and the doors slide open, she exits it and makes her way to room 135.

* * *

Juli walks through the darkly lit hallway with the cases filled with her shotgun and assault rifle, respectively. She notices that the hallway has a noticeable stench of rot, the walls have signs of decay and grime, the floor is stained and the overall place has a nasty haze throughout.

However, none of this intimidates her in any way at all.

She's been through and seen much worse.

This is just foreplay in her mind. A mild annoyance rather than a full out irritation.

* * *

After a good minute of walking in the long hallway, Juli finds room 135.

Before stepping inside, she sets the cases down, opens them up and pulls out the 12 gauge and the assault rifle. Rather than keeping the 12 gauge in hand, she puts it into a holster on her back and keeps the assault rifle in hand.

* * *

Armed with her assault rifle, she kicks the door open and points it around in the room. She walks right into the dark, shadowy room, pointing the assault rifle in several different directions.

However, a gruff voice in the shadows shout, "Juli. Stop there!", which alerts her to turn around.

"Sagat?" Juli asks the voice, still aiming her assault rifle in case it turns out to be a complete ruse.

However, the voice replies, "Yes, its me. Its probably rather strange for you to...well...see me in a place like this."

A light in the room lights up, revealing the Emperor of Muay Thai sitting on a recliner, dressed in a well fit black business suit, which is a rather odd sight to belond. His eye patch is still very much on him, despite it showing its age, wear and tear.

Initially, she is reserved to talk to him, continuing to aim the assault rifle at him. However, she lowers it and places it down on the floor.

"Good." Sagat tells Juli. "You were always the most cooperative of the dolls, but also the most...determined. Glad to still see that glare in your eyes."

Juli simply nods, then replies, "So why did you want to meet with me?"

"Well..." Sagat replies back. "word is that you're planning to take down Shadaloo..especially after your little 'stunt' last night."

"Did Birdie come crying to you like a big baby?" Juli snickers in response after hearing that Sagat is aware of not only her plans to kill Bison and Shadaloo, but her attack at the docks from the night before.

"No." Sagat immediately replies. "I don't work for Shadaloo anymore, Juli. Bison and company are complete bastards. I used to be a total bastard myself too, but i'm past that."

"Oh really." Juli replies in a somewhat deadpan and rather unconvinced tone. She immediately pulls out her handgun and aims it right at Sagat's forehead. "I don't buy your bullshit. You were one of Bison's top men. I know better that you're trying to fuck with me and get me terminated."

Sagat, rather than immediately replying, face palms and shakes his head in disapproval as he replies, "Juli, Juli, Juli. You don't get it."

Juli's eyes widen in surprise as her grasp on the handgun begins to shake. She looks right into Sagat's eye and realizes that he's being dead honest.

Sagat begins to nod at Juli, in which she nods back in response...only to gasp and let go of the handgun as she begins to tear up.

"S...s...so...sorry, Sagat. I'm just..." Juli stutters, having trouble to find the right words to describe her current state of mind.

"...a very fucked up woman." Sagat completes the sentence for her, followed by nodding.

Juli nods as well, looks at the floor, then at Sagat to inform, "Yes. Very much am."

Sagat then stretches his legs out and cranks his neck as he replies, "Now...about your plan to take down Bison and Shadaloo...how exactly will you be able to take them all by youself, let alone find their base of operation."

Juli walks closer to Sagat, looks right at him and replies, "I can take care of them all myself just fine, but what I do need is some answers."

"What kind of answers?" Sagat asks her, sounding a bit puzzled, but also a bit predictable.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, there is a group of CIA agents, all accompanied by C. Viper, who is monitoring them, as well as a screen showing a live security camera feed of Juli and Sagat's conversation.

"Shit." Viper groans as she sees Juli asking Sagat questions. "He better not break our deal, that Thai bastard."

"Boss...should we make our move?" a random CIA agent asks Viper.

"No." Viper snaps back. "We have to keep quiet and track her every move until the time is right."

"Oh...I understand." the CIA agent replies, only to resume his activities in the room.

* * *

"I want to know how I can get to Shadaloo?" Juli asks Sagat as she edges her face right into Sagat's own.

Sagat then stands up, showing that he is towering over her, leans down, looks right into her face and growls, "I don't know. I don't work for Shadaloo any more."

Juli nods in respect of Sagat's response, only to follow it up with, "Okay...but can you tell me which casino Balrog runs?". She then adds. "i'll go ask him myself."

Looking less intimidating, Sagat replies back, "Oh that's easy. He owns and operates The Prizefighter. Can't miss it."

Satisfied, Juli immediately replies, "Thanks."

She then picks up her assault rifle and adds, "I say this is the moment we two will depart. Till next time.", only to then start heading towards the door.

Right before she exists, Sagat calls out to her, "I personally hope you teach that punk a few lessons when you meet him."

"It'll be my pleasure." Juli dryly remarks, then completely exits out of the room altogether.

* * *

"Boss...do you want to get her now?" The CIA agent asks C. Viper, being confused by her actions.

"No." Viper coldly replies. "This is exactly what we want."

* * *

15 minutes after leaving the business sector, Juli, no longer armed with her 12 gauge and assault rifle, passes by a liquor store, only to stop the car, make it turn around and drive right into its parking lot. She pulls out her wallet and checks the amount of cash she has on her. Realizing she's got enough, she puts it back, gets out of the car, locks it up and enters the liquor store.

* * *

Inside, she walks around, finds a freezer full of alcohol and takes out a bottle of Skyy Vodka. She approaches the cashier and asks him, "I like to purchase this and a package of Salem cigarettes."

The cashier looks at her, being a bit concerned that she may be underage, asks her, "May I see you identification?"

Juli simply nods and pulls out her wallet, opening it up to show her ID, which reveals that she is at the age of 22.

"Okay then." the cashier replies, being satisfied that she's not underage. He then scans both the bottle of vodka and the package of cigarettes, informing her, "That'll be thirty two dollars and 35 cents."

Juli then pulls out thirty three dollars and hands them to the cashier.

However, a rather whiny sounding voice screams out, "Open up the fucking cash register!"

Some rough looking overweight balding man with a goatee is standing in front of the liquor store doors and is pointing a sawed off shotgun at the cashier.

Juli turns her eyes towards the potential robber, which makes him chuckle a little and inform her, "Don't even try to get in my way, you fucking cunt!"

She then quietly informs the cashier, "Keep the change.", sets her goods down and slowly walks towards the robber.

Amused by her, the robber sarcastically shouts, "Oooohh, look who's gonna kick my ass. Some scrawny ass bitch with a nice ass and great big tits."

Juli is not fazed by this remark and continues to approach the misogynistic robber.

"Well...to be fucking honest, you damn broads are only good for four things. Cleaning the house, cooking food, washing the dishes and sucking cock."

Still not taken aback by the snide comments, Juli stops right in front of the lewd robber and simply stares at him.

"Okay, you dumb bitch. If you want to blow, you can get started by getting on your knees right here, right now." the robber informs her in a venomous, sleazy and scuzzy tone.

Rather than following his degrading demands, she grabs him by his right arm and begins to pull it downward, resulting in breaking it, which the bone of his wrist pierces through the skin, dropping the sawed off shotgun in the process.

She then begins to wail on him by punching him right in the face, only to force him to fall down after delivering a crushing knee to his stomach.

Juli then picks up the sawed off shotgun as she waits for the robber to stand back up.

Once he does so, he attempts to smack her with his left fist, only for her to blindside him with a swift hit with the butt of the shotgun. She proceeds to smack him around with it a few times more, causing blood to spew out of his mouth and nostrils, as well as opening up a few bruises and cuts on his face.

She then drops the shotgun, grabs the robber by his neck and right leg, lifts him up and tosses him right out of the liquor store right into a nearby sports car.

* * *

He flies right into the rear window of the car, not only breaking it but also thudding and rolling on the top of the car, only to fall right off of it and land on the pavement, broken, sore and beaten.

* * *

Juli then picks the shotgun back up, grabs her goods and tells the cashier, "Keep the change."

As she walks out of the liquor store, the cashier tells her, "Tha...tha...thank you so much." in a joyful tone.

She turns her head towards him and shows off a smile to him, something that is rather rare for her to do.

* * *

Afterwards, she walks back to her car, opens the trunk, puts the goods and the shotgun into the trunk, unlocks the driver seat door, gets in, starts the car up and drives off.

* * *

_**1:08 PM**_

_**Mexico.

* * *

**_

Somewhere in the bright, sunny canyons of Mexico, two people are standing on one of them, staring right into the horizon.

One is a tan, dark haired woman with a headband, a dark brown vest, a tan tank top, cut shorts, boots and feathers in her hair, the other is a large man, also sporting feathers in his hair and is dressed in chaps, boots and a vest.

"The spirits tell me that they have found Julia." the woman informs the man with a hint of hope in her voice.

"They have, Little Eagle?" the man replies, shocked to hear the news. "Where?"

"They are telling me that she is somewhere in America, T. Hawk." Little Eagle replies back. "they are also telling me that she's on a suicide mission to destroy M. Bison and Shadaloo."

Shocked and disturbed by the news, T. Hawk replies, "We must go to America, visit our clan's American branch and find her."

Little Eagle then turns her head to T. Hawk and adds, "However, the spirits are advising me that we're not ready to go their yet. A force of nature so violent and lethal could be waiting to kill us."

"Damn." T. Hawk grunts in disappointment. He then looks in the sky and tells himsef, "My dear Julia..you better let the spirits guide your way so we can find you and bring you back. Until that very day, all we can do...is pray for you." and lets out a single tear drop from his left eye.


	4. Viva Las Vendetta

**4.**

**Viva Las Vendetta

* * *

**

2:09 AM

San Francisco

* * *

"That fucking bitch. She fucked me up!", the wannabe liquor store robber whines as he is walking back to his corner of the alleyway. He is now sporting various bloodied bandages on his body and a cast on his right arm and is holding a can of blue rasberry Four Loko on his left hand.

He leans himself against the wall to gulp down some of his beverage and take a breather. However, he sees a shadowy female figure several distances from him.

Due to it being the dead of night, all he can make out is that she is wearing a long black worn out trenchcoat, has long flowing messy blonde have that is covering her face, is wearing black boots and has arm claw blades protruding out of the sleeves of her trench.

"Hey bitch. The fuck are you doing to do with them claws?" the failed robber dryly grunts at the woman.

She does not respond.

"Aw fuck." he groans to himself as he decides to approach to her.

He stumbles towards and stops right in front of her, still holding his booze in hand, only to give her a cockeyed stare, tilt his head and grumble, "So ya think this is fucking Halloween or some god forsaken fighting tournament?"

She remains quiet, only to breathe heavily.

He turns his head around to see if anyone else is around. Once he sees that there's nary another soul in sight, he cocks his head back towards the woman and flubs, "Seriously. I already delt with a psycho ass bitch today and I don't fucking feel like dealing with any goddamn more."

The woman doesn't even twitch or jerks her body in response to any of his remarks.

Completely amused by her silence, he holds his left hand up to the woman and jokingly asks her, "Okay then. Want some fucking booze?"

Without warning, her shifts her eyes towards the man and takes a swipe at his left arm with her right claws, completely severing portions of the arm off of him and causing a geyser of blood to splurt out of the freshly made stump.

"Oh fucking gawd. OH FUCKING GAWD!" the man shrieks in absolute horror as he sees that the woman has cut parts of his arm off for no reason.

He tries to stumble away from her, but she stomps her way towards him and jabs her left claw blades into his gut, only to slash the claw blades out of him, resulting in some of his intestines to spill out of him.

Even with his guts bleeding out of him, he still tries his best to scramble away, but she delivers a debilitating right roundhouse kick to his head, knocking him down to the floor face up.

With his left arm severed and his stomach cut open, the failed robber has no choice but to accept his fatal fate from this mysterious woman, who kneels down to him and shoves both of her claw blades right into his face, only to split his head open into two halves by moving the claw blades away from each other in a jaw-like motion, killing him instantly.

* * *

"_Oh Juli...oh my my my. You certainly are...well built."_

Somewhere in a cold, metallic room, a completely naked Juli is laying on top of a metallic table, back down while her fellow Dolls are standing against a wall. Unlike her, they are in their uniforms.

M. Bison, looking extremely perverted, is standing on top of the table, sliding his greasy fingers though Juli's jiggly, busty breasts. His dirty fingertips pluck her erect nipples, all while his sickening, demented demeanor is grinning in grotesque delight.

"_My lovely Juli, you're body is so lustful, I love to psycho crush my tongue through your whole body."_

A very annoyed Cammy, dressed in her Killer Bee uniform, stares her burning eyes at the squicky sight, completely disapproving the fact that while she is Bison's favorite, he also takes a liking to Juli.

"_Sir Bison. Why are you touching her and not me. You bastard, I am the Killer Bee, not her!"_

Cammy's irrational, irritated comment catches Decapre off-guard, which leads her to grabbing Cammy and forcing her up against the wall, with her right claws being held up to Cammy's neck.

"_What. You're gonna try and slit my throat, Decapre?"_

Despite being obscured by demonic red rays of light, Decapre's icy, malicious eyes dart through the red tinted visors of her mask and right into Cammy's eyes, greatly intimidating her to the point of making her expose a sense of fear in her face.

"_Uhhhhh...ummmm...okay, then. Rather not let us kill each other over Master Bison's sexual lust of our fellow sister."_

Rather than picking a fight with Decapre, Cammy shrugs and backs down, only to stand back with Decapre her fellow Dolls as they watch Bison violate Juli's body, despite Decapre still holding her intense look onto Cammy.

"_Does this feel any good, my sweet sweet Juli?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

Juli's blank, emotionless stare does not even flinch as Bison puts his right fingers into her mouth as he slides his dripping wet left fingers from her breasts all the way down to her crotch, brushing by her pubic hair as he reaches her private spot by making his fingers tip toe right down to it, though also taking the moment to yank some of her pupic hair away, despite it being rather short in length.

Bison then hoists himself right onto Juli and forces her head to lean onto the table left side down. He places his face right onto the right side of her face, plants his right arm firmly onto Juli's breast and begins to sexually caress and lick Juli's right cheek as he makes his entryway into her private sector.

Juli's face, despite being stiff and blank, starts to twitch and cringe a little as Bison drives his way into her. His face twists into a monstrous smile as he gleefully twists his left hand around in a drill-like motion.

She begins to breathe heavily as the unbearable sensation begins to vibrate through her naked body as the penetration of Bison's fingers dig deeper and deeper into her without tearing right into her vital organs, which would be a fatally unwise decision on Bison's part.

"_Aw yes. Here I am, sweet Juli. Right inside your mansion. I can feel your trigger spot. Time for me to make you feel one of the reasons why I am your leader."_

He then shoves his fingers towards the place of sensation, grabbing a clutch of it, which immediately causes Juli's mouth to open wide, her eyes to bug out and a massive shout of what sounds like a moan of both sexual excitement and subconscious repulsion.

* * *

However, Juli immediately rises out of her bed, completely drenched in sweat and screaming in complete disgust.

She was having a dream of her time back at Shadaloo.

Reliving the torment, agony and shame she received there.

* * *

1:04 PM

Las Vegas, Nevada.

Juli stands in the grimy, crumbling shower of her hotel room, naked.

The rusty, crusty shower hose is spraying on her as she leans against the front wall of the shower as the water drips down her body and hair, making her hair and body dripping wet and soaked.

Her stern, determined eyes looks down at the drain, focusing on the water swirling down, still looking a bit shaken up by her memories.

* * *

Several minutes later, Juli exists the bathroom and enters the main room of the hotel room, still naked, with her long, flowing hair damp and her body soaking wet.

The room, like the bathroom, is equally filthy and in shambles. The ceiling fan is shaking and tilting on the wall, with only the cords keeping it connected keeps it from falling down and crashing into the bed, which the gray colored bed and pillow sheets sport cigarette ash, alcohol and semen stains while the walls on the wall strangely have blood and coffee stains on them.

Juli grabs one of her suitcases, sets it on the bed and props it open.

She pulls out a white bra, white panties, a long back dress, a pair of pantyhose and a make-up box.

Initially, she shrugs at the thought of having to make herself look pretty, but knowing that she just can't flat out go on the offense and attack the casino now, she nods, sighs and walks back into the bathroom with her accessories in hand.

* * *

A few minutes later, Juli emerges from the bathroom once again, this time now all dressed and primped up, with her hair is set up in a ponytail, having her bangs swaying on both sides of her face and her face sporting beauty make up.

Before she leaves, she puts on a pair of black shiny high heels, grabs a purse, puts a loaded silver silenced handgun, a box of cigarettes, a cigarette lighter, a digital camera and several random accessories she bought to further hide the handgun. Before she even leaves, she takes a glance out of the window and into the streets.

With this many people and that its daytime, she cannot afford to compromise her task. Not now, at the very least.

Ready to scout The Prizefighter, Juli grabs her purse, the hotel room keys and walks out of the musty room. She shuts the door, locks it up and walks her way through the equally filthy and grimy hallways to head towards the worn out elevator.

* * *

After riding the rickety elevator, she exists it and enters the lobby, which is littered with trash, ash trays and various scuzzy looking inhabitants of the hotel.

* * *

As Juli exits the hotel, the sleazy looking, obese manager of the hotel takes a glance at Juli and chimes in, "Hey. Aren't you that tough looking broad from last night?"

Juli immediately pauses, cranks her head towards the manager and dryly replies, "Yeah."

"Man you're looking damn fine now. If you walked in here like that last night, I so would've asked you to follow me to my suite for some sweaty hot sex." the manager sharply croons out in a relatively unnerving manner.

Rather than picking a useless fight, Juli promptly turns her focus back to getting to The Prizefighter and wisely ignores the manager, leaving the hotel without hesitation.

* * *

In the moldy, smoggy streets of Las Vegas, Juli treks through it, passing by other people.

She continues to walk through the streets, but stops right when she catches a glimpse of a giant, gold, monolithic statue of boxer that greatly resembles Balrog, who is standing over another boxer that is down and out for the knockout.

"So this is it?" Juli remarks as she looks at the statue that stands right in front of the entryway to the actual casino and looms at the other buildings, casting a shadow on the building opposite of it.

* * *

After looking at the the statue that reeks of ego on Balrog's part, Juli proceeds to walk into the casino, immediately catching a whiff of cigarette smoke. Since she's a smoker herself, it doesn't bother her and proceeds to open her purse.

She takes out a box of cigarettes, opens it, takes one out, closes it, puts said cigarette into her mouth, puts the box back into her purse, takes the cigarette lighter out, opens it up, lights her cigarette, closes the cigarette lighter, places it back into the purse and closes the purse up altogether.

Knowing that she's new to the casino, she explores it while smoking her cigarette. A man sitting by a counter looks at her and asks, "Hey babe. Would you like to have a room here as well in case you run into someone and want to fuck him?"

Juli cocks her head towards the man, takes her cigarette out of her mouth, blows some smoke out of her nose, replies, "No thanks." and proceeds to resume exploring the casino.

* * *

As she walks through the casino, she sees various slot machines, blackjack tables, dart games and even a Wheel of Forture-esque game that stands out as the royal jewl of the gambling games. The gangsta rap that is blaring throughout the casino also catches her attention, but not necessarily in a positive light, but rather acts as an annoyance to her ears, but ultimately, she ignores it altogether, instead focusing on examining the casino and its layout so she can find a way to enact her plan for tonight.

Juli promptly takes her digital camera out and starts to snap photos of the various areas and rooms of the casino as she treks around in it.

* * *

With all the photos of the first floor taken, she proceeds to head towards the stairs of the second floor.

* * *

On it, she comes across an elevator on one side of the area, a doorway to a stairway on another and a door that has a sign that reads, "Adults Only!". Since she's already an adult, she ignores the sign, snaps a few more photos of the area and enters.

To her surprise, she finds herself inside a bar/strip joint adorned with tough guys, gangsters, rich men and strippers.

Rather than lurking around in her any longer, she snaps some photos of the room and immediately leaves it to head towards the elevator.

* * *

After taking a ride to the next floor in the elevator, she takes some more photos the room and repeats the same routine up until she gets to the top floor.

* * *

On the top floor, she notices that while there is a stairway to the roof and a doorway to the stairs to go back down to the other floors, there's also a huge door with a sign that reads, "Employees Only!".

"Balrog." Juli scoffs as she assumes that the Shadaloo bruiser's basis of operation is behind that doorway. However, she proceeds to take photos of the room and head towards the stairway to the rooftop, taking photos as she ascends on the stairway.

* * *

Once on the rooftop, she takes even more photos and even stops at a window that peeks right into the Employees Only room. Inside, it seems to be a luxuarous private casino/strip club/restrurant/security room that sports plenty of high end businessmen and most importantly, Balrog, who is sitting in a jacuzzi, holding a bottle of some exotic alcoholic drink and is with some topless woman that are also in the jacuzzi, holding onto him like he's a prized possession to them.

Knowing that this is where she'll strike tonight, she snaps photos of the rooftop, turns off the flash of the camera and snaps a few photos of the room the best she can.

* * *

Now that she has all the photos she needs, Juli proceeds to exit the rooftop, descend the stairs and enter back into the elevator to head back down to the second floor, back to the main floor and right out of the casino altogether.

* * *

Back in the streets, Juli walks to a Walgreens. She approaches a man who works at the photo developing department, takes the camera out of her purse, removes the data chip out of it, hands it to the clerk and asks him, "Can you develop me all the photos in there in one hour?"

"Sure thing, ma'am." the clerk replies.

* * *

About an hour later, Juli emerges from Walgreens with all the photos in hand and heads back to the hotel.

Although the sleazy manager attempts to get her attention, she once again ignores him and makes her way back to her room.

* * *

Some time later, day begins to turn into night and Juli, still inside her hotel room, is now getting ready to strike

Getting ready to knock some information out of Balrog.

Once again stripped down to her birthday suit her hair back down and smoking another cigarette, Juli examines the various photos she took and brainstorms a plan to assault the casino and get to Balrog.

She crafts out a raw, rough map in a notebook and sorts together how she'll make her entrance into the casino, which takes a good hour of planning for her.

* * *

At 10 PM, Juli is finally ready to enact her plan.

Dressed in her black leather vest, black fingerless combat gloves, sleek black camo pants, black combat knee pads and long black leather combat boots, she's one hundred percent ready to do it all.

She grabs her assault rifle, her custom fitted handgun and walks out of her room, only to ascend the stairs to the rooftop of the hotel.

* * *

Once there, she cautiously jumps from one rooftop to another, right until she gets on the rooftop of The Prizefighter, where she sees that a lackey is now guarding it.

She sneaks up behind him, takes her handgun out, puts the silencer on it and promptly shoots him in the head, killing him instantly.

Juli then moves the guard's corpse to a hidden spot and sneaks towards the window to the Employees Only room and spies through it, seeing that both Balrog and another black man are sitting at a Blackjack table. This other man has a very aristrocratic, yet noble look and feel to him, making him a strong contrast to the scuzzy and corrupt Balrog.

* * *

"So I don't see why you wanted me here, Balrog." the aristrocratic black man asks Balrog. His voice is distinctively British.

"Thing is, Dudley, I don't like you, but since there's no tournament coming up, we have to settle this through gambling." Balrog replies.

Dudley then scoffs at Balrog while replying, "Balrog, you are real trash. If I could, I would take you out right now."

"Heh...we'll see about that." Balrog chuckles back.

A guard armed with an Uzi is standing right over the window. However, Juli comes crashing down to the room, landing on said guard.

When she lands, everyone is alerted of her presence, which causes the other guards to rush at her, only to get several Assault Rifle rounds pounded into them.

Despite being taken aback by this sudden turn of events, Dudley docks Balrog right into the face, lightly knocking him down to the floor. He then looks at Juli and asks her, "Hmmmm...room service?"

Instead of replying, she aims her Assault Rifle at Dudley, asking him, "Are you with Shadaloo?"

"Oh heavens no, I would rather die than join with the likes of them." Dudley shouts back in response.

Juli lowers her Assault Rifle and replies, "Okay then."

However, Balrog takes this moment of inactivity to make a run for it and ordering his guards to attack Juli and Dudley, who storm right at them.

"Oh limey!" Dudley shouts in shock as he sees the guards approach him and Juli.

"You go take care of them while I go after Balrog." Juli replies.

"Hmmm...i'm up for a fight. Go right ahead and take that gutter trash out yourself." Dudley remarks as her readies himself into a fighting stance.

Juli nods back at him and dashes right out of the door, following Balrog as he runs down the stairs and into the various hotel rooms of his own casino.

* * *

When he enters the first room he comes across, he sees a naked couple, who are startled by his unannounced appearance.

"Get the fuck out of my way!", Balrog shouts as he shoves the man out of the window. He takes a glance at the woman, smoothly tells her, "Now...maybe we can...well...mess around later."

The woman starts gasping in fear, only for Balrog to pick her up, open up a sliding closet door, shoving her right into it and shutting the door.

With his back turn, Juli delivers him one of her signature moves, the "Sniping Arrow", and knocks him right into the wall.

Although Juli readies herself into a combat position, Balrog stands right back up and starts telegraphing out various straight punches, hook punches and uppercuts. However, she successfully manages to duck, block and avoid them while delivering various attacks of her own that completely connect on impact.

While Balrog still tries to hit her, he keeps on failing while Juli keeps on stacking the pain, up until she kicks him right in the air. She gets onto the floor, stands on her head and once he gets closer to her, she spins her legs around in a helicopter blades-like motion, with Balrog getting caught in the crosshires of her legs and spinning around, right until he flies right into the wall. Juli stands right back up and, strangely enough, gets into a Hulk Hogan-like pose.

She then walks towards Balrog, who is on the floor, beaten up. She kneels down, pulls out her handgun, puts the barrel against his barrel and asks him, "Now tell me...where is Shadaloo?"

"Fuck you, Juli. Not telling yo ass where Bison is!" Balrog shouts at her in reponse.

Juli then proceeds to smack him right in the head with the gun, puts it against his temple again and shouts, "Goddamit, tell me where Bison is or you'll have a hole in your head!"

"I ain't tell you shit, bitch!" Balrog repeats himself, sounding even more agitated than before.

"Suit youself." Juli smirks as she begins to tease pulling the trigger.

At first, Balrog is not afraid of her blowing his brains out, but then she flat out pulls the trigger, causing the handgun to simply click. His eyes bug out and he screams "All right, all right. Bison always picks me up by plane. That damn Juri bitch and your fellow Doll with the claws always follow Bison around, but I don't know where Shadaloo is located. I just. Don't. Know!"

"Juri...DECAPRE?" Juli shouts in shock.

"Yeah. Her. She's fucking scary." Balrog replies, then adds, "But like I said...I don't know where Shadaloo is. Stop it."

Disappointed, Juli looks around a little, but then cocks her head back towards Balrog and asks him, "So...do you think Vega would know where Shadaloo is?"

"Vega?" Balrog replies, initially sounding confused, then remembers who Vega is and adds, "That freak with the claw and mask?"

"Bingo." Juli replies back with a huge smirk on her face.

"Fucker doesn't work for Shadaloo. He's back in Spain, doing bullfighting. I don't even think he kills anyone anymore, so I don't even think he wants shit to do with Shadaloo, but if you think you can get the location from, so be my guest and leave me fucking alone!" Balrog yelps in irritation and fear.

"Thanks." Juli smiles in satisfaction and puts her handgun back into its holster.

"So no...ummm...final blow?" Balrog confusingly asks Juli.

Although Juli smiles at him and seems like she's going to just leave, she suddenly and swiftly kicks in right in the face, only to leave the casino altogether.

* * *

"So I guess Vega will have my answer, then." Juli inquires to herself as she jumps from one rooftop to another. "One ticket to Spain, then."

Little to her knowledge, two familiar faces are watching her.

* * *

"Can't believe that she took Balrog out all by herself, Guile." an asian woman asks a man with a very iconic hairstyle.

"Well, Chun-Li...she was one of Bison's Dolls and that Dudley guy took care of his lackeys." Guile replies. "However, she can get us to Bison...and maybe Charlie too."

"Stil think he's alive?" Chun-Li replies back. "Its been several years now, so he might as well be dead."

"Thing is...his coffin was empty, that alone tells me a lot." Guile replies back "and i'll stop nothing to find him and take down Bison."

"Yeah...still can't forgive him for killing my father too, so we both got our problems with Bison." Chun-Li replies.

"Indeed." Guile responds back. "and that's why Juli is very vital to our plans. With her help...we can once and for all destroy Shadaloo."


	5. El Asesino Caídos

**5.**

**El Asesino Caídos

* * *

**

In the streets of Las Vegas at the dead of night, someone is looking at the hotel Juli was staying at in the shadows.

Many of the remaining passer-by stare at this person with mortified looks, immediately scurrying out of its way.

* * *

As the person makes its way to the front doors of the hotel, heavy breathing can be heard, which immediately notifies that the person in question is female.

* * *

Inside the hotel, the woman walks up to the counter and stares at the manager, who has his back turned.

She continues to stand there, watching the manager until he turns around, which causes him to be taken aback by the woman's presence.

"Whoa there, honey. You scared the fuck out of me!" the manager shouts out in surprise.

The woman does not flinch, only to remain staring at him.

"So...you need a room. A cup of joe?" the manager questions her.

She then reaches into one of the pockets of her trenchcoat, pulls out a photograph and slams it onto the counter.

Puzzled by her cold, distant demeanor and her actions, the manager slowly reaches towards the photograph and snatches it.

Upon taking the photograph, the manager examines it, revealing that its of Juli, dressed in her Shadaloo uniform and noticeably younger than she is now.

"Say...I saw this broad before. Came here and rented a room for a good two days. Unfortunately, you just missed her, so you're shit outta luck, honey." the manager informs the woman.

Outside of the hotel, the manager suddenly screams out, "Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with your face?" and bursts out a bloodcurdling scream afterwards as the sounds of scuffling echoes out.

The woman then walks out of the hotel, leaving behind the mangled, cut up, torn open, claw marks ridden and gutted corpse of the manager, as well as the walls and floor splattered in blood and entrails.

* * *

9:06 AM

Spain

* * *

The bright, burning sun looms over the paseíllo.

The scorching sand and dirt rests in the paseíllo

The crowds of people shout and cheer in the stands.

The trumpets scream and the drums rumble to life as a slender yet muscular man in a matador costume with long, flowing brown hair enters with much fanfare.

On the other end of the arena, a big, bulky bull stomps its way to the center, which the crowd shouts out a flurry of boos and jeers directed at it.

The pounding of the drums pulsate even harder as the matador readies his capote and puts his mask on.

Hidden behind the capote is claw blades, ready to strike.

The bull storms towards the matador, which he swiftly avoids the bull and in a split second, slices it with his claw blades.

Blood splashes everywhere as a gash is made in the bull's skin, which causes it to stumble onto the ground, profusely bleeding and writhing in pain.

Seeing the bull in pain, the crowd roar in cheers and starts to chant, "Vega!" in unison, causing the matador to bow.

However, violent images flash through the matador's head.

Images of him in his previous career.

The career of a professional killer in the name of Shadaloo.

This man is Vega and he's been retired from the life of organized crime for six years.

Four long years since the S.I.N. Sanctioned tournament.

* * *

Vega makes his way out of the arena, catching roses that are being thrown at him without hesitation, as well as waving at said crowds.

* * *

He then exits the arena and heads towards his trailer.

* * *

Inside it, he places his roses into a pot, sits on a chair and removes his mask and claw blades.

"Bueno...mierda." Vega tells himself, sounding a little discontent.

He then pulls out a laptop, opens it up and starts to fiddle on it.

* * *

Initially, nothing out of the ordinary happens, but suddenly a familiar grin appears on the screen.

"Well well well. Its my old Spaniard friend Vega. Long time no see." M. Bison chuckles in delight.

"Bison!" Vega shouts in surprise and disgust. "usted...usted...mierda hijo de puta."

"Heeheehee." Bison chuckles again, only to then twist his smile into a half-assed frown. "What's the matter. Not pleased to see me?"

"If you expect me to readily jump in and say 'oooooh yesss, I love to go back to Shadaloo, then you're dead wrong." Vega growls, deeply irritated. "I'm retired from the life of crime, so please, let me be."

"Hmmm...so I guess you're gonna pass up the opportunity to kill up some helpless saps in favor of killing helpless bulls." Bison ponders. However, his face starts to twitch a little, twisting into a bit of a grin, with him oddly adding, "Ummm...might not want to...ummmm...use your teeth there."

Vega reacts to Bison's odd remark by raising his eyebrows and asking him, "Ummmm...something wrong there, Bison?"

In the background of the live feed, the sound of a woman apparently choking and coughing suddenly pops out, followed by her saying, "Man, you sure have a big rod there, Bison." in a deeply seductive and slutty manner.

Giving off a cockeyed look, Vega replies, Ooookay, i'm just gonna log off for now."

* * *

Right when Vega starts to log off, Bison shouts out while pointing his index finger in the air, "Wait. Don't touch that keyboard. I still have to give you this word of warning."

"What word of warning?" Vega replies, still not quite sure of the cryptic nature of what Bison is telling him, as well as the constant sucking and slurping sounds in the background of the video feed.

"One of my Dolls is coming after you and she ain't bringing girl scout cookies." Bison informs him.

"Aw, and here I thought she was going to bring me some Montecados." Vega replies in a disappointed tone and a frown on his face. However, he suddenly realizes something and adds, "Wait...I thought you didn't have the Dolls anymore?"

"Well...yeah." Bison shrugs in response. "but that's why I said she ain't bringing cookies. She's hitting up you guys to see if she shake out any information on where I am based at now."

"Oh." Vega replies. "So one of them is looking for some bloody vengeance, eh?"

"Of course!" Bison shouts out in response in a boastful manner.

"Lemme guess...your lovely Killer Bee, right?" Vega replies back, sounding a little bored. "Rather predictable if that's the case."

"No." Bison snaps back.

"Oh really?" Vega adds, now sounding more curious than before.

"Its one of the actual Dolls that's after my ass." Bison replies, "She already got to Birdie and Balrog, so I think you're next, hombre."

"What about Sagat?" Vega asks him.

"Oh forget about him." Bison replies with a slight disgust in his voice. "He was and still is a shill, so fuck him."

"So I guess she went to him too." Vega asks Bison.

"Yeah, though to be honest, the US government got to him first, then made him talk to her." Bison replies.

"Okay, then." Vega replies. "So...let's get back to the matter of me asking you what Doll it is."

"Suit yourself." Bison shrugs back.

"Now...if its Enero, then Jesus Christ. That girl could barely use a sniper rifle for god's sake." Vega responds while bursting into laughter.

"Oh no no no, Vega. Its definitely not Enero. Its Juli. Dear little Juli." Bison replies back. His face starts to twitch a little again while quietly adding, "That's good. Very good."

"Juli?" Vega replies, ceasing his laughter. "T. Hawk's German bitch?"

"Of course!" Bison shouts out, repeating his boastful tone when saying that. "That's the one that's on the revenge spree."

"Mmmmhmmm." Vega replies. "So anyways...I still refuse to come out of retirement. I had my shits and kicks when working for you, but there comes that time where you just have to move on and guess what...that's what I did."

"Suit yourself, Vega. I won't bother you anymore, then." Bison replies.

* * *

Right before Vega logs off, he suddenly remembers yet another thing, which he sternly asks, "Wait...before I go...I like to know something regarding the Dolls."

"Yeah. Go on." Bison replies.

"Is...is she dead?" Vega asks him in a dead serious tone.

"Who?" Bison replies, not sure of who Vega is referring to.

"You know. She better be dead, because I don't want to ever see her ugly ass face again!" Vega barks out in disgust.

"Oh." Bison replies, now knowing who Vega is talking about. "Well...you don't have to worry about her. Just go back to your so-called 'retirement' for fuck's sake.". However, Bison's face starts to spasm and twitch a little, with him gasping, "Oh, oh...ummmm...i'm gonna blow. Hang on...ooooooooooh...that was good."

"Uh...what just happened?" Vega asks Bison.

Right out of nowhere, Juri pops up in the screen, with her hair let down and topless. She turns towards the screen, which reveals that she has a white liquid on her face that's also dripping out of her mouth. She smiles and giggles, "Well that tastes good...oh hi Vega. Didn't know you and Bison were talking."

Shocked and a bit disgusted, Vega then informs, "Oooookay, i'm just gonna log off now. Ummmm...bye?"

"Hey, don't be scared by what we were doing." Bison shouts out.

However, Vega cuts the feed from his end, leaving the screen on Bison and Juri's end black.

* * *

"Soooo...you did tell him that Decapre is still alive, right?" Juri asks Bison, still wiping and licking the fluid off her face.

"No I didn't." Bison sternly replies. "I felt it would...well...put too much fear into him."

"Oh come on." Juri shrugs. "After all, he was her teacher. She wouldn't have known how to fight if it wasn't for him."

"That's the thing, Juri." Bison replies. "He taught her the tools of the trade and deeply regrets it. Especially since she's already far surpassed him in terms of combat."

"Yeah." Juri replies back. "She's already made bloody husks out of those that has gotten in her way."

"Of course." Bison responds. "He doesn't stand a chance against her anymore."

"What about Juli?" Juri questions him. "She's done her own fair amount of carnage on her quest to find you, so do you think she has a chance to survive against her fellow other?"

"I don't know." Bison sternly responds while tilting his cap. "We'll see."

* * *

1:25 PM

* * *

"Maldita sea, quería ver Blue _Ö_yster Cult, pero mi puto coche estaba actuando como el culo!" One random man told his buddy.

"Joder, que mierda es una mierda! Que siento por ti, hermano." the other guy replies.

However, Juli walks by them, causing them to briefly turn their heads towards her to ogle her body, but one she walks away, they look back towards each other.

"Hombre, que tiene un culo bien." the second guy tells his buddy. "Tal vez usted podría tratar de invitarla a salir. Eso podría compensar la falta del concierto."

His buddy then looks at him with a glare and replies, "Amigo, ya tengo una novia. Hacer trampa en que ella no haría nada mejor así que por favor cállate!"

"Lo siento, hermano. Lo sentimos." the other guy shrugs in disappointment.

* * *

Juli walks through the bright, sunny streets of Spain, looking to see if she can find Vega.

She stops for a second and pulls out her box of cigarettes and her lighter, takes a cigarette out, puts it into her mouth, lights it up and puts the box and lighter away.

She resumes walking through the streets, smoking her cigarette.

Juli passes by a sidewalk with a darkened alleyway. She ends up flicking her cigarette away onto the pavement and continues to wander though the streets.

Little to her knowledge, Decapre is in the alleyway, spying on her.

She crawls towards the cigarette, picks it up and walks back into the shadows.

She puts the cigarette up towards her face, sniffs it and even licks it.

All Decapre does is breath heavily and even let out a freakish, orgasmic grumble. Once done, she puts the cigarette back down to the pavement and continues to follow and spy on Juli by walking through the various alleyways, with her trenchcoat and long blonde messy hair swaying in her body movement.

* * *

Juli finds herself near a bullfighting arena, which she then recalls, "Vega. That bastard. He has to be here somewhere."

Rather than wait out here, Juli instead proceeds to walk into the bullfighting area, taking a chance to see if she can get a seat and find Vega.

* * *

Once she walks into the arena seats, she sits herself in a seat not too far away from the actual arena pit.

At the moment, nothing of interest is happen, but out of nowhere the trumpets scream and the drums pound.

Another bullfight is underway.

Out of the the left side of the arena pit, Vega, in his matador outfit, comes out strutting with his capote in hand, posing for the crowd

Out of the other, the bull stomps out, looking confused about why its here and the overall situation its in.

Vega puts his mask on and sways the capote around, causing the bull to look at it and charge right at him.

Right when it starts to dash towards him, Vega ducks, readies his clawblades and takes a swipe at the bull when it passes by him.

A massive geyser of blood spurts out and the bull's head flies down to the dirt.

The crowd, despite being initially horrified an disturbed, bursts into a roar of cheers.

More roses are tossed at Vega, but he looks into the crowd and catches a glimpse of Juli, which causes his grin behind the mask to twist into a glare.

However, remembering that he has to act professional, Vega refocuses his attention back to the rest of the crowd as he bows and poses for them.

Before he leaves, he looks back into the spot in the crowd Juli was at, only to discover that she's not there anymore.

* * *

Vega walks back to his trailer with the roses in hand, enters it, places the roses in the same place he put the other ones in, takes his mask and claw off and sits on his chair, only for Juli to grab him into a chokehold and hold her custom fitted pistol against his temple.

"Jesucristo mierda!" Vega screams out in surprise. "What the hell do you want?"

"Tell me where Bison and Shadaloo is or i'll give you a hole in your head!" Juli growls at Vega while lightly clenching her finger onto the trigger.

"maldita sea maldito de Dios, esto es lo que me advirtió sobre Bison." Vega whispers to himself while gulping and having a slightly worried look on his face. He then replies. "I don't know where he is."

* * *

Juli, not taking that shit, removes her arms from his neck, grabs him by the waist and performs a German Suplex on him, which causes some cracks to appear on the floor.

With Vega down on the floor, Juli crouches down, pushes her pistol against his temple again and growls, "Now...tell me where Bison and Shadaloo is."

"I'm not shitting you, Juli, but I do not know where he and Shadaloo is. I wish I could tell you, but I just don't know." Vega whimpers out.

"Well...fuck." Juli grumbles. However, she quickly licks her upper lip, looks at Vega's clawblades, grab them and informs, "Well, if that's how you're gonna play, then I might as well cut three nice scars into your precious face."

"Oh fuck no. Not my face!" Vega cries out. "Don't fuck up my lovely face!". He then confesses, "Okay, okay. You win. puta madre el infierno."

Juli puts Vega's clawblades back on the table and asks him, "Okay. Just tell me. No bullshitting."

"Okay, okay. I won't bullshit you. Carajo." Vega shrugs. He then adds, "Last I remember, Bison moved Shadaloo from Thailand to somewhere in fucking Iceland. Hell, he might as well be still in Thailand. See for yourself, but please...leave me out of this."

* * *

"Okay then." Juli replies, letting go of Vega and letting him back up. She then adds, "Why is that?"

"I'm retired. I don't kill people anymore. You see...I only kill Bulls for the pride of my country. I've had way too much therapy to pull the murderous psychopath in me out again."

"So...that's why you stopped appearing in the last few Street Fighter tournaments." Juli inquires. "I was curious to see why you dropped off the face of the earth."

"Well...yeah." Vega replies. "Then again, as i've heard, you yourself dropped off the planet too after your little stunt three years ago...until now, right in my eyes."

"I didn't have any time to mess around, let alone get into any Street Fighter tournaments when I was building up my resources and plan." Juli replies back.

"Oh." Vega responds. "So...you plan on taking Bison and Shadaloo yourself?"

"Bingo." Juli replies with a grin on her face. However, she pulls out her cigarette box and lighter again, only to ask Vega, "Cigarette?"

"Sure." Vega calmly replies. "Not getting any younger, so why not."

Juli takes out one cigarette for herself and another for Vega. She puts the box back, lights up her cigarette and Vega's.

* * *

"Now...usually, I would say you're one crazy, gutsy ass German broad, but considering you taken out a lot of people in between your time in Shadaloo and your recent resurgence, you're no pushover." Vega adds. "Hell, I remember when you singlehandedly duked it out with Bison. You sure took a beating, but since you're still alive, I think you can handle him just fine. Especially now since you don't have to worry about your body melting down or some shit like that."

"Yeah." Juli replies while nodding.

Vega then asks her, "Before you go, I like to ask you something."

"What's that?" Juli responds.

"I remember this T. Hawk guy looking for you back when the tournament was going on. Any relation?"

Juli shifts her eyes around, then replies, "T. Hawk?". She pauses for a second, then adds, "Yeah. I remember him and his sis Little Eagle."

"Little Eagle?" Vega replies, at first being not sure of who she's referring to, until he then adds, "Wait...you mean Noembelu?"

"Yes." Juli replies back.

"Ah." Vega responds. "No wonder why she and T. Hawk looked so alike. So...how you, a German girl, is connected with a tribe of Mexican Indians?"

"Its a long story." Juli shrugs. She then adds, "Anyways, I don't have much time to reminisce the past with you. I still got Bison and Shadaloo to hunt down."

"Suit yourself, Juli." Vega replies. However, when he goes to put his cigarette out and grab a bottle of wine to drink, he turns around to see that Juli has abruptly vanished out of sight, with the exception of a window in the trailer being open. "Man...she's really serious about taking down Bison. Guess it had something to do with him molesting her back when she was a Doll. Oh well, what goes around comes around."

* * *

Hours later, Vega is sitting on his chair again, drinking wine and fiddling with his laptop.

* * *

However, the door of his trailer swings open, causing him to quickly turn his head towards the door.

He sees the silhouette of a trenchcoat wearing woman with long, messy hair standing in front of the entryway of his trailer.

"Hey. This trailer is private property. Step out of it or there will be trouble." Vega sternly growls.

The silhouette walks closer, revealing that its none other than Decapre, who's long, blonde, messy hair is obscuring her face.

Horrified by her sight, Vega stands up, backs around and yells, "YOU!".

He then reaches for his mask and clawblades and shouts out, "I thought I killed you."

Decapre remains standing, not making a sound aside from her heavy breathing.

"That bastard Bison lied to me!" Vega growls out, sounding pissed. He readies himself by putting his clawblades and mask on, adding, "Even though i'm a little rusty, I still have enough to kill you for good!"

Decapre simply tilts her head down to the right, cocks it around and looks right at his clawblades.

Without hesitation. Decapre reaches her right hand inside her trenchcoat and pulls out her mask to put it on.

* * *

Once she puts her mask on, she charges right towards Vega, slashing her twin clawblades into the wall.

Vega tries to take a swipe at her, but she instead ducks and kicks him right in the gut.

Vega takes another swipe, but she deflects it with her clawblades, following it up with a jumping right kick to his chest, knocking him into the nearby wall.

"Shit, I should've taken Bison's advice." Vega grunts to himself and proceeds to smack Decapre in the face with his left fist.

However, all that does is piss her off, which she belts out a frightening, ear piercing shriek and kicks Vega in the back of his head.

Vega tries to slash Decapre some more, but she keeps deflecting his clawblades with her own, all made worse with him only having one and her having pair of them.

Decapre tries to slash him more, but he dodges and ducks from her strikes, yet a backhand from her right hand knocks him right in the face, forcing him to tumble down towards a shelf, cracking its glass door.

By instinct, Vega kicks her in the gut, sending her flying into the wall on the other side of the trailer.

* * *

With Decapre down on the ground, Vega gets an arousing sensation in his body, which he then tells himself, "Oh man, I haven't felt this good in such a long time."

He walks right towards Decapre, telling, "I knew once day you would try and kill me. The first time we fought, I thought I killed you. However, I guess your master Bison found you to be too much of value to lose. I guess I should've made sure I cut your fucking head off when I did."

Decapre, even with the demonic red glow of the eyeholes of her mask, starts to keep an eye on Vega as he approaches her with a renewed vigor in his body movement and voice.

"Now that you're here, trying once again to off me, all you done to me was make me remember why I loved killing people in the first place." Vega adds in a fairly demented tone. "Killing bulls for my country is fun, but killing worthless piece of shit people is better."

Decapre quietly gets on her knees, readying herself to strike.

Vega walks right up to Decapre, places his clawblades next to her neck, lifts them up and yells on the top of his lungs, "Volver a la mierda el infierno de donde mierda viene, mierda mierda feo poco impía!"

* * *

In a split second, Vega gasps as he feels a sharp pain in his gut, which he looks down and sees that Decapre has, in fact, cut her right clawblades into it.

Blood starts to drip out a little as Decapre starts to rise up onto her feet, rips her right clawblades out of his gut, turns around and quickly slashes her left clawblades right towards his head, which causes Vega to let out a horrific, bloodcurdling scream that could be heard all over the arena area.


	6. Juli Vs Juni, FIGHT!

**6.**

**Juli Vs. Juni, FIGHT!

* * *

**

7:31 PM

Las Vegas

* * *

"Chun-Li. We sure have an unholy mess on our hands." Guile informs her.

They, along with the local police SWAT force, are at the hotel Juli previously stayed at. The lobby is littered with mangled, blood splattered, torn up corpses.

Chun-Li walks up to Guile and informs, "I got word that former Shadaloo assassin Vega has been found wounded in his trailer."

"Hmmmm...odd." Guile grumbles. "If Shadaloo is behind this, why would they attack Vega?"

"Guile." Chun-Li replies. "Vega left Shadaloo. Its logical that they would go after him for leaving them. Bison doesn't take those who turn their back on them lightly."

"Ah, I see." Guile inquires. "Still, we're gonna find that son of a bitch and take his fucking ass down."

"That's why we're keeping a good eye on Juli." Chun-Li reminds him. "She'll be our key to finding Bison and Shadaloo."

"Yes, of course. "Gulie replies back. "though I have a hunch that we're not the only ones keeping an eye out for her."

"Its possible." Chun-Li inquires. "especially since she's been leaving behind quite a mess everywhere she's been."

"Yeah, but usually the mess she leaves behind makes up of a bunch of crooks and Bison's cronies." Guile grumbles, "but I know for sure that she's not responsible for this."

"Why's that?" Chun-Li asks him.

"The severity of the crime scene matches the one we found in that alleyway in San Francisco." Guile replies, noting the gruesome crime scene of the homeless guy they found as they've been following Juli's trail.

* * *

However, a police officer runs up to them, informing in a marginally panicked tone, "Guys...you gotta see what i've found!"

"What is it?" Guile asks him, hinting a sense of curiosity in his voice.

"Just follow me. Its some real crazy shit!" the cop shouts back.

Gulie and Chun-Li look at each other, shout, "Let's go!" and proceed to follow the cop.

* * *

"Take a look at this." the cop tells Guile and Chun-Li, pointing at the security monitor playing back the hotel lobby's recordings from the day before.

* * *

The recording plays, which at first comes across as very benign and useless (aside from the sleaze that pops in and out).

However, a woman with long, messy blonde hair that obscures her face and a long black dirty, worn out trenchcoat walks up to the manager, pulls out a photograph and shows it to the manager.

Due to the lack of audio, the trio cannot make out what the manager is saying. It is apparent that he does nod, but tells the woman some bad news.

In a split second, he backs up against the wall with a look of horror on his face and the woman jumps right onto the counter, revealing that she has clawblades underneath the sleeves of her trench and without hesitation, decapitates the manager.

"Oh jeez." Chun-Li groans out in disgust.

The footage keeps going on, showing the woman attacking the others in the lobby in a disturbing and brutal fashion, revealing how exactly the lobby ended up the way they found it.

At this point in the footage, the woman leaves the hotel without even a sense of regret in her body movement.

* * *

"Who...who could that be?" Chun-Li ponders. "I don't recall anyone that vicious and senseless working for Shadaloo."

"She reminds me of Vega...except worse." Guile inquires. "Could this be the person that attacked Vega as you've reported?"

"Possible." Chun-Li replies back, despite being unsure of herself. "So I suppose we move on and see where our girl is heading to next?"

"Yeah." Guile nods and replies. "Don't want Bison and especially that woman to get to her first."

Guile and Chun-Li immediately run out of the hotel and head towards the Interpol-assigned car they travel in, but on a nearby rooftop, someone is watching through the eyes of their binoculars...

* * *

"Yes sir. The Interpol agents are making their next move." C. Viper tells her superior via cellphone. "Should I go ahead and intercept them?"

"No, Viper. Now's not the time." her superior replies. "We still need them to find out if Juli can find Shadaloo first. Not to mention that Delta Red and two people from the Thunderfoot tribe are hot on her trail too."

"Yes, I see." C. Viper replies. "any chance of Shadaloo keeping tabs on her too?"

"Affirmative." her superior replies back. "Intel has informed me that someone attacked Vega in his trailer not too long after Juli found him."

"Okay." C, Viper responds "so should I just hide in the background and keep spying until you give me the word to make myself known or what?"

"Keep yourself hidden." her superior replies. "We can't afford you to compromise yourself and lose the chance to take Bison and Shadaloo down, but when you do make yourself known, we need all the help we can get, so its best if you align yourself with whatever allies Juli makes, whenever its those from Interpol, Delta Red or her old Thunderfoot tribemates. You don't want to see you and your deceased lover's child to grown up in shame, wouldn't you."

"Yes sir." C. Viper responds back. "I understand."

* * *

1:26 AM

The United Kingdom

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have received word that Juli has been seen somewhere in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Intel has informed me that she's going to find a way to get to Iceland to see if she can find Bison and Shadaloo." Colonel Wolfman informs his fellow members of Delta Red.

"So you're telling us that she thinks that Bison is in Iceland?" Cammy asks him. "I find it to be very unlikely for him to move his ass and Shadaloo all the way over there. I have a hunch that he and Shadaloo are still very much in Thailand."

"Yeah." Colonel Wolfman replies. "Bison may be an insane man, but he's also a smart man. He wouldn't even dare take the chances to move his whole organization to another country, especially since even with his basis of operation known, finding his sanctum is no easy task."

"So who should track Juli down?" Cammy asks him while stretching her legs.

Colonel Wolfman stands up from his chair and says, "We all know very well who should find her. After all, she pretty much worked alongside her back when she was a doll.".

The others then turn their heads towards Juni, who asks, "Sir, you want me to meet up with Juli?"

"Yes, Juni. I want you to track Juli down in Philly." Colonel Wolfman replies. "I like to see the two of you have a reunion."

Juni stands up, looks down on the floor, looks up to her fellow Delta Red members with a stare of uncertainty, which Cammy looks at her to mouth, "You can do it", then looks right into Colonel Wolfman's eyes with a renewed confidence and tells him, "Yes sir. I can do it."

* * *

10:13 AM

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

* * *

Juli is walking through the streets, smoking a cigarette as usual.

She stops at a Cheesesteak vendor and asks him, "One Cheesesteak, please."

"Yes, ma'am." the vendor replies. "One Cheesesteak comin' right up."

He then whips together a nice, tasty looking Cheesesteak, specially made right for Juli, whom he finds to be very attractive.

"Okay babe. Here you go." the vendor tells her as he hands her the hot, juicy, melty Cheesesteak. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks." Juli softly replies as she takes the Cheesesteak and walks away.

* * *

Juli finds a nearby bench to sit on to chow down the Cheesesteak. Once she sits down, she takes her cigarette out, drops it to the ground and steps on it to put it out.

Immediately after that, she removes her gloves and starts to work on chowing down the delicious looking Cheesesteak, much to her own pleasure.

Something that she hasn't quite been able to do during the past three stressful years.

Especially when she was a doll and when she was catatonic.

* * *

After Juli finishes up her satisfying Cheesesteak, she puts her gloves back on and heads on forward, pulling out a map to see where the airport is so she can catch her scheduled flight to Iceland. Following that, she puts the map back, pulls out her plane ticket and inquires, "So...I have some time to kill before I can head onto taking Bison's head, I guess."

Juli then puts the plane ticket away and continues to walk around, without much direction or thought of where she plans to walk to.

* * *

Several minutes later, Juli passes by an alleyway, which Decapre steps out of the shadows to spy on her.

She puts her mask on and jumps right towards Juli to strike, which catches her offguard.

However, due to her quick reflexes, Juli jumps out of the way, making Decapre attack a nearby trash can instead.

"Oh shit!" Juli shouts out as she sees Decapre stand up and make a hunched over stance. Rather than fighting her, she flat out dashes away from her, trying to lose her.

Juli first jumps over a bench with a coupe sitting on it, but when Decapre gets there, she flats out decapitates them, then flips over it.

She pauses for a moment, looks at Decapre, pulls her handgun, aims it at her and shouts, "Don't you make a fucking move, Decapre. I'll blow your goddamn head off if you do so."

Decapre simply tilts her head to the side, jumps right towards Juli, kicks the gun out of her hand mid-air and elbows her in the stomach, forcing her down to the ground.

Juli, groaning over the pain in her gut, tries to reach her right hand to the handgun, but Decapre stomps her left foot onto her wrist, firmly keeping the arm down in place.

"Dammit!" Juli groans out. She looks up to Decapre and adds, "What the hell do you want from me?"

Decapre does not utter a word, instead cocking her head down to stare at her.

"Oh now I get it." Juli shouts with quite a bit of venom in her voice. "Bison sent you, didn't he?"

Again, Decapre keeps quiet and remains staring at her.

"Fuck, I have no time for this." Juli groans to herself and proceeds to grab Decapre's leg to push her down and get back on her feet.

Juli then rolls towards her gun and picks it up, only to put it back into its holster and hide behind a nearby dumpster.

Decapre gets back on her feet and looks around to see if Juli is nearby, only to see that she's not visible to her point of view.

* * *

Frustrated by Juli's disappearance, Decapre starts to kick the assortment of boxes, trash bags and trash cans around to see if this will get her attention, yet Juli pops out and delivers a diving kick that knocks her against the wall.

Being cunning and quick, Juli quickly runs by a dumpster to open it up while Decapre regains her balance to resume her attack.

Decapre dashes towards Juli and tries to cut her open with a swipe of her right clawblades, only for Juli to duck and punch her right in the gut.

Not being totally fazed by this attack, Decapre swipes again, but gets kicked on the left side of her face and a roundhouse kick to the body that knocks her right towards the open dumpster.

Decapre tries to regain her footing, but Juli delivers a Sniper Arrow that knocks her right into the dumpster.

Juli lands on the ground, sees that Decapre is in the dumpster and quickly closes it, only to stack some nearby garbage cans and boxes on top of the lid to make it harder for her to get out then runs away as far as she can.

* * *

After getting away from Decapre, Juli walks through town, now with a look of distress on her face.

"Shit, goddamn Decapre tried to kill me. I think Bison is onto me now. Better get to him as fast as I can.", she tells herself.

* * *

She then finds herself in a forest that's fairly damp, murky and moist.

The perfect place to get a breather before jumping ship from the city and heading to the airport en route to Iceland.

"Juli, Juli, Juli. Its been a while, old friend." the voice of a woman around her age calls out.

Immediately alerted by her voice, Juli pulls her handgun out, turns around and finds herself aiming at Juni, whom she has not seen since her days as a brainwashed Shadaloo doll. However, her memory is rather cloudy at first and she doesn't recognize her...yet. It also doesn't help that Juni is now wearing her very own personal Delta Red uniform, rather than her Shadaloo Doll uniform that Juli always saw her dressed in when they worked together.

"Okay, now who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?" Juli snaps out at her.

"I guess your memory is rather fuzzy since you've emerged from your catatonic state." Juni replies. "Mind if I refresh it for you?"

"It don't give a flying fuck about what you care about me and my memory. All I care is if you're not working for Shadaloo or not." Juli snaps out, aiming the handgun at her a bit closer than before.

Juni then pulls her own handgun out and aims it at her former Shadaloo partner in crime, sternly replying, "I have no clue what you're trying to accomplish here, but i'm not the enemy. I don't work for Shadaloo and I, like you, was once Bison's pawn. We were both his pawns...his tag team pawns."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Juli growls back. "I don't see how we were a team. All I remember was that I was his fucking number one next to the Killer Bee and that psycho Decapre."

"The Killer Bee?" Juni shouts back, instantly recognizing what Juli's talking about. "You mean Cammy?"

"Who the fuck is Cammy?" Juli questions her in a somewhat cocky tone. "Do you work for her?"

"Yes, Juli. I work for Cammy." Juni calmly replies. "The two of us are members of the British anti-terorrist assault team Delta Red and i'm here on their behalf to see if we can work together to take that monster Bison and Shadaloo down."

"Thanks...but no thanks." Juli replies in a cold, stern, uninterested tone, although she does put her gun back into its holster, realizing that this woman does not pose a threat to her. "I work alone."

"Are you out of your flippin' mind?" Juni screams at her, which she puts her gun away as well, walks right up to her face, plants her hands on her shoulders, begin to shake her back and forth and continue "You cannot take Bison and Shadaloo alone. You're gonna need all the help you can get and you might as damn well trust me and Delta Red to assist you. You gotta let us help you, dammit. You gotta."

Being irritated that the woman laid her hands on her, Juli smacks Juni's hands off of her, clenches both of her hands on her neck and growls, "You keep your fucking hands off me or you'll regret it."

"I'm sorry, Juli, but you leave me no choice but to make you remember the hard way." Juni tells herself, which she follows it up by kneeing Juli in gut to make her let go of her grasp on her neck.

Juli lets go of her grip on Juni's neck and slumps down to the ground on her knees, which Juni jumps back away from her.

"I really really did not wanted to do that." Juni apologizes as she looks at her former partner, who's still kneeling down on the ground.

She proceeds to walk up to her to help her up, yet Juli turns her head towards, gives her a mean glare and smacks her with a rough roundhouse kick that knocks her back first into a tree.

Juli runs up her and plants her left hand on her neck, growling, "You fucking bitch. I'll break your fucking neck if you keep fucking with me."

"Darn it, Juli. I don't want to fight you." Juni tells herself and proceeds to escape Juli's grasp and slip between her legs, When she stands back up, she pops out a side kick to her face and a sweep that knocks her to the ground.

Immediately, Juni jumps onto a tree to get out of Juli's way, which she shouts out, "God dammit, Juli, stop it!", while shedding a tear.

"Stop what, bitch?" Juli growls out as she gets back up. "You're the one who struck first so you should stop what you're doing and get the FUCK out of here before I kill you!"

"Oh jeez." Juni groans to herself. "She just doesn't get it. This is not turning out well. At all."

Rather than waiting, Juli jumps right towards Juni, attempting to attack her with a Cannon Spike, but she jumps off the tree, causing Juli to fall on and stumble off the tree.

Once she lands on the ground, Juli quickly gets up and dashes towards Juni, attempting to smack her down with a dizzying array of punches and kicks a normal person could not dodge in even the slightest sense, yet due to her enhanced reflexes, Juni cleanly avoids them all and hits Juli with her own assortment of punches and kicks, all that manage to successfully telegraph without error.

Juli takes a back step and tries to knock Juni out with a roundhouse punch, yet Juni gets the upper hand by counter-attacking her with a roundhouse kick that hits her hand, much to her surprise.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Juli screams out. "Why can you counter all my attacks?"

"That's because Bison enhanced the both of us." Juni replies with a calmer voice. "Like I said...we can take him and Shadaloo down together. He screwed us over and he must pay for it."

" Didn't you hear me the first time?" Juli growls out. "I WORK ALONE!", which she dashes towards her and tries to tackle her down to the ground, yet Juni once again jumps out of way, making Juli run head first into a tree.

Juni cringes a little at the sight of Juli running into the tree, yet not even that stops her for a second, which she runs up the tree, jumps off of it and tries to take her out with a spinning dropkick, which for once, she succeeds to hit Juni and force her down to the ground.

Juli gets her balance back, mounts herself on top of Juni and starts to sadistically pound and ground her in the face.

"You fucking bitch!" Juli screams out as she wails on Juni's face, causing it to bruise up a bit.

"FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU. FUCK. YOU!" Juli screams out in a nearly inhuman fashion, yet when she busts Juni's face open, causing some blood to drip out, she abruptly stops, without reason.

Its like if she's seen a ghost.

"...Juni?" Juli quietly mutters out as she pants. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Juli. Its me, Juni." she replies with a bloodied smile. "Didn't I say so?"

Juli backs off, with her face looking moist as she broke out in a sweat, looks at her blood covered hands and cries out with a look of absolute shock and horror, "Oh my god. What have I become?"

Juni stands up and walks towards Juli, not even with a hint of a limp in her walk. Once she gets her, she kneels herself down behind her, softly plants her arms over Juli's chest and tells her, "Don't worry, just come with me. You can relax now. No hard feelings."

* * *

Elsewhere...

* * *

"The winds tell me they have found Julia." Little Eagle tells T. Hawk. "A friend of hers have found her."

"Someone has found my Julia?" T. Hawk replies. "Let's not waste any time. Let's go!"


	7. The Pieces Begin to Fall in Place

**7.**

**The Pieces Begin to Fall in Place...

* * *

**

"Juli...feeling better now?" Juni, wiping her bloodied, bruised up face with a wash rag, asks her former fellow Shadaloo Doll.

Sitting down, leaning against a cold black wall and finishing up a fresh cigarette, Juli looks up at Juni and quietly replies, "Yeah. Just gimme a second to finish this smoke."

"...okay." Juni calmly replies back with a warm smile. "Just remember that 'she' will be here any second now."

"Yeah yeah yeah, Juni. I know...I know." Juil grumbles back while putting her cigarette out.

* * *

Still being rather tense, she pulls her cigarette box and lighter out to get another one, only to abort it when she hears footsteps outside heading towards the room.

"Aw shit." Juli quietly mutters in annoyance and hastily puts her cigarettes and lighter away as the footsteps echo closer and closer to the door.

And right at the moment she finishes putting her stuff away, the door swings wide open, revealing a shadowy figure in a shiny green leotard standing in the doorway.

* * *

"Long time no see...Juli." the blonde coldly greets her with an uncanny British accent.

"...Cammy." Juli quietly replies. "Yes, it's been a while."

Smelling the scent of cigarette smoke, Cammy replies back, "I don't mind if you smoke, so make yourself home."

Rather than responding back, Juli simply grins and nods back as she pulls out a cigarette and her lighter to enjoy another smoke.

Juni takes a glance at Cammy with a sad, innocent look and asks, "Why does our sister like to smoke?"

"Well...she probably likes the edge it gives her." she replies back in a half-hearted tone.

"Hmph." Juni grunts to herself, not really all that satisfied by her superior's reply and stretches her legs out.

Cammy refocuses her attention back on Juli and asks, "So me and my fellow Delta Red chaps have heard you're planning to take down Bison and Shadaloo all by yourself."

"Yeah and what do you expect." Juli sneers back. "Just walk up at their doorstep and politely ask to come in?"

Cammy and Juni widen their eyes as their fellow former Shadaloo doll gives them lip, with the former rolling her eyes in disapproval and the latter shaking her head in disappointment while sporting a sad look on her face.

"I don't fucking thing so." Juli adds, finishing up.

* * *

Fed up with her antics, Juni darts up, slaps her across the face, knocking the cigarette out of her mouth in the process and yells, "Why are you so mean now, Juli. Why?", nearly on the verge of tears.

With her face bearing a fresh slap mark on it, Juli simply stares in disbelief at her former fellow Shadaloo doll.

"Back off, Juni!" Cammy barks at her in disapproval. "We can't afford to tear each other part, we have to save that for Bison and Shadaloo, remember?"

"Yes Cammy." Juni backs down and replies with a depressed tone. "I understand."

Cammy then looks back at Juli and replies, "Yeah I know that's out of the question, but perhaps we can work our way there first."

Juli, while keeping her eyes on Cammy, gets up, steps on the cigarette Juni rudely smacked out of her lips, grinds it into the ground, pulls out another cigarette out of the box, lights it with her lighter, sits back down and replies back, "That's exactly what my objective has been since day one."

* * *

"So what was the whole point of your brief globetrotting stint to meet all of the former Grand Masters of Shadaloo?" Cammy asks her.

"Actually, at first it wasn't on my priority list, but then I got a call from none other than the Emperor of Muay Thai himself, thus thrusting me into this little 'easter egg hunt' that you very much well caught me in the tail end of it." Jul replies back, projecting a sarcastic, deadpan tone in her voice. However, she quickly adds, "Actually, I was planning to meet them even before Sagat rang me up, since when he did so, I was in the midst of trying to get a clue on what that dumb fuck Balrog's casino is, so it was all the better for me."

"So your little stunt against Bison's grunt Birdie and his cadre of punks and schmucks on the San Francisco docks were all part of your master plan after all." Cammy responds with a light chuckle. "Fairly impressive for a disorganized one woman assault team...but a little too sloppy and undisciplined for my tastes."

"Well...how would have you and your friends have done it, eh?" Juli sarcastically chuckles as she leans her head towards Cammy with a shit eating grin on her face. "The whole 'take down and disarm them all without a single gun fired and lifeless body' song and dance?"

"Well, to be bloody honest, that whole so-called 'myth' is really a load of toss." Cammy replies. "As our sister Juni has demonstrated on you, we're not afraid of using lethal force when necessary."

"...cute." Juli dryly replies back.

"Getting back on topic, Juli...what did you think you could accomplish by scaring the bloody hell out of the Grand Masters, Sagat not included?" Cammy bluntly asks her.

"Well, I thought I could shake some information on the whereabouts on Bison and Shadaloo's currently location by making 'em piss in their pants the best I could." Juli smirks as she replies back. She then chuckles as she adds, "but of course, i'm probably a total dumbass thinking that I, a fairly well built but not imposing 20 something woman, could scare the living shit out of several grown men, but as far as i'm concerned, my brutal tactics succeeded rather well in doing that."

"Yeah, but I still say it's rather too rough for my tastes." Cammy shrugs at Juli's rather harsh and darkly comical response.

"Whatever." Juli grumbles back at her, not caring about how she disapproves of her harsh combat tactics. However, she quickly adds, "Wait...come to think about it...I really should've just disguised myself as a card girl during one of Balrog's boxing matches at his Casino!"

"Why's that?" Cammy asks her, raising an eyebrow at what Juli is saying.

"Well, for one it would've been a hell lot more shocking, entertaining and downright hilarious." Juli replies back, nearly on the verge of bursting out into laughter.

Something she has not done in a very long time.

"You see...no one at all would expect the card girl to, in between rounds, to pull out a semi-automatic pistol and open fire on the crowd. The way everyone's eyes would open in utter horror would've been flat out priceless...especially that fucker Balrog." Juli adds, only to finally break into sheer laughter. "I soooo wish I thought about that at the time hahahahahaha!"

* * *

As Juli laughs her guts out, Cammy rolls her eyes and sternly replies, "Now where would have you hid the gun while you showed off the round cards?"

Juli continues to laugh, only to abruptly stop and quickly replies, "Hold that thought.", only to pull out her trusty lighter and cigarette box to take out yet another cigarette to smoke on.

After lighting up another cigarette and smoking on it a little, Juli refocuses her attention on Cammy and replies, "So...you ask where I would've hid the gun as I acted out my pretend job of being card girl?"

"Yeah, no shit, Lisbeth Salander." Cammy dryly replies.

"Well...I would've worn a nice long skirt to hide my swim trunks that would've had to wear, which is where I would put the gun in." Juli responds.

"Now wouldn't that given them horny men the wrong messages of your gender, perhaps implying that you're a futa?" Cammy asks her in a dead serious tone.

"Oh no no no, Cammy, there's no way me hiding the gun down there could imply that i'm a dick girl!" Juli jokingly shouts back.

"Yeah right." Cammy replies in a deadpan tone. "Putting the gun down there in a way where you have to somewhat stick it right into your twat would not only show off a nice big hard surface poking in your crotch area, but you probably wouldn't feel all that comfortable at all while strutting your stuff and holding the cards up. Might as well hide it in between your breasts instead if you plan to do that."

"Oh yeah." Juli shouts back, sounding enlightened by what Cammy suggested. "I certainly would benefit a hell lot more putting it in between my boobs instead of in my crotch area."

"See I told you so." Cammy lightly chuckles back. "So...might plan to do this **AFTER** we take down Bison and Shadaloo?"

"...maybe." Juli replies with a mischievous grin on her lips and winks. "...just maybe."

"Mmmmhmmmm." Cammy nods back.

* * *

"Viper...why do I have to come along?" Sagat, still wearing the business suit, yells out.

"Well...I got the okay to meet her in person and I want you to come along with me." C. Viper replies in a somewhat monotonous tone.

"That's it?" Sagat quips back.

"Don't you want to help your old friend out succeed in destroying Bison and Shadaloo?" Viper asks him.

Both of them are making their way to a CIA owned helicopter, ready to fly off at any given moment.

"Yeah I hate Bison's guts and love to see Juli take him and Shadaloo down, but i'm not sure if it would be wise of me to assist her." Sagat replies back with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Sagat...despite what you think, me and my superiors are much interested in seeing Bison and Shadaloo crumble are you are, which is why your 'friend' is integral to the plan of Shadaloo's fall." Viper replies back, continuing to retain the cold nature of her tone.

"...I see, Viper, but again...why bring me into this?" Sagat continues to question her.

"Because we...excuse me...Juli could use an extra hand." Viper replies as she forcefully nudges him into the helicopter.

"Ok then." Sagat hesitatingly replies, entering and sitting in the helicopter, managing to fit in there with his large size.

Viper then gets in too, situating herself right next to Sagat.

"but I better not be getting into the sidelines!" Sagat adds, sounding increasingly agitated.

"Can't guarantee that." C. Viper immediately replies while breaking her normally cold demeanor by twisting her mouth into a slight smirk.

* * *

The helicopter then takes off, which at a distant, Guile, accompanied by Chun-Li, is spying on it while wearing binoculars.

He then puts the binoculars away and pulls out a cellphone and dials a number.

"This is Colonel Wolfman of Delta Red, who am I speaking to?" the man on the other end of the line answers.

"This is Guile of Interpol." he replies. "You got some company heading your way."

"Our CIA friend, eh?" Wolfman replies back.

"Correcto mundo." Guile quips. "Me and Cammy will be following her trail."

"Ok, then." Wolfman chuckles. "Anything else you like me to know?"

"Well...Little Miss CIA has an accomplice with her." Guile replies, which he then pauses for a second and adds "The Emperor of Muay Thai himself."

"...interesting." Wolfman inquires. "I suppose Miss Viper brought him along because of his prior encounters with our trump card."

"I suppose." Guile replies back. "Anyhow, Chun-Li and I have a plane to catch. See you there."

"Same here, Guile." Wolfman replies back.

* * *

Guile hangs up, turns his head towards Chun-Li and tells her, "Alright, that's our cue. Let's go."

Chun-Li simply nods back and they make a run towards their helicopter.

* * *

"So what shall we do next?" Cammy asks Juli.

"Your call." Juli replies back.

* * *

However, the door swings open and two figures appear in front of the door, which Juli turns her head towards them, only for her eyes to widen in total shock.

"...Julia...is that you?" the voice of a man asks her.


	8. The Other Dolls

**8.**

**The Other Dolls**

* * *

Juli stands in front of the two figures, with her eyes glazed wide open in shock.

"Julia...can you hear me?" the Indian girl asks her, though her voice comes off as weird and distorted in Juli's head. "It's me...Little Eagle."

She resumes standing still, looking like if she's seen ghosts.

* * *

T. Hawk walks up to her, plants his hands on her shoulders and asks, "Julia...it's us. You have to remember."

Juni attempts to pull out her handgun, but Cammy whispers, "Hold your fire...they're on our side."

Little Eagle looks at Juni and Cammy and remarks, "Say...I remember you two...you two were just like me and Julia...little toy soldiers for that punk Bison."

Juni looks down on the ground, not wanting to reply while Cammy responds, "Yeah...we're all on the same page here."

"...yes, Cammy." Juli finally speaks out. "We dolls were all fuckin' toy soldiers to Bison."

Everyone in the room turns their heads towards Juli, rendering the entire room devoid of noise.

* * *

Right before anyone could talk, the door opens up and in front of it is C. Viper, aiming her handgun at everyone and shouting "Everyone back away from Juli!"

But before anyone could respond, Viper feels the nose of a pistol push on the back of her head and a voice growl at her, "Don't you move a muscle..Viper."

"Major Guile...i'm quite surprised to see you here." Viper chuckles back. "by any chance, is Chun-Li with you?"

Viper then feels the gun move away from her, but in a split second, a powerful force violently shoves her into the room. A voice then shouts at her, "Well of course I am."

Viper turns her head towards Chun-Li, sees her pointing a handgun in her hand and chuckles, "How rude of you, Ms. Li."

"You don't deserve any courtesy." Chun-Li sneers back.

* * *

However, Juli walks over, shoves Chun-Li out of the way and points the gun at Viper, telling her "Why do you want me?"

"Thing is missy...is that me and my boys have our fingers crossed for your success of your little quest that you're on." Viper replies.

"So...hold on a second Ms. Viper...you're telling me we're all on the same side?" Guile asks her.

"Of course we're all on the same side, boy scout." Viper snaps back. "and that's why we need to help Juli out as much as we can to stop Bison and Shadaloo once and for all."

Little Eagle, who's standing in the middle of it all, looks at Juli and tells her, "Julia...we must find our other sisters."

* * *

Cammy, who turns her head towards Little Eagle, replies, "You have a point. If we must find a way to track Shadaloo down, we must get to the rest of the former dolls."

Juli lowers her gun and looks at Cammy and Little Eagle to tell them, "...I see. The only problem is...where the fuckin' hell they would be at now?"

* * *

Juni pops up by them and squeaks, "What about our fellow sisters?"

Juli turns towards her and replies, "Something...big, Juni."

Cammy then adds, "Thing is, Juni...we need to get to our other sisters before Bison and Shadaloo..."

* * *

However, Juli immediately cuts her off by adding, "And Decapre."

"Okay we must go and...ummmm who's Decapre?" Cammy asks her.

"She's...the sister we must be on the lookout for." Juli explains. "She's dangerous and in cahoots with Bison and Shadaloo."

Cammy's face twitches a little, then she replies, "Yes...Decapre. I remember her...and that's all I want to say."

* * *

Juli looks at Chun-Li and asks her, "So...Miss Chun-Li...where are my remaining fellow sisters?"

Chun-Li rolls her eyes and replies, "Honestly...I don't..."

However, Guile points his finger out and replies, "Actually I do. Intel had informed me some time ago that quite a large pack of young women were assisting E. Honda in running his bath house in rural Japan."

Juli gets in his face, grabs him by his tank top and tells him, "Then we must hurry."

"Yes, yes, Juli." Guile replies. "We can all go en route there now."

"We must." Juli replies back.

* * *

Everyone, without asking questions, rush to the helicopters, which lift off to the horizon.

* * *

"Girls, are you all doing okay?" the voice of a jolly yet gruff Japanese man calls out.

"Yes Master Honda." one of the girls, who has short black hair and is of Chinese descent, replies with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Xiayu, you know where Enero is?" Honda asks her.

"Oh yes yes yes, Master Honda. I'll go get her." she replies back, which she immediately runs out of the room.

* * *

Elsewhere in the building, a rather sizable crowd sits in front of a stage and erupts in cheers when a young woman with exquiste pink hair and donning a glittery pink dress and obscenely big platform boots comes in, with a microphone in hand.

Music begins to play and she starts to sing, swaying her body in the tune of the music.

* * *

_Mundo libre ... para el pueblo_

_Mundo libre ... para el pueblo_

_Todos necesitamos un pedazo de la mente para la seguridad de los demás_

_No más sufrimiento …_

_No más miseria …_

_No hay más ... la locura_

_Todo lo que necesitamos .. es ... simplemente ... se llevan bien!_

* * *

The girl continues to dance and even bob her head. The crowd then chants "Enero, Enero!", which brings a huge smile to her face.

With her face gleaming bright in the support of her fans, she resumes singing.

* * *

_Yo soy la luz que brilla en un túnel de odio_

_He venido a arreglar todo y el derecho de todos los males_

_Con mis poderes de amor Voy a hacer todo lo que acaba bien_

_Pero necesito su ayuda_

_Necesitamos su ayuda_

_necesita toda su ayuda_

_Así que .. puede .. puede .. puede que sea_

_Todos los …_

_DERECHO!_

* * *

The crowd's cheers and applause flat out explode, warming Enero's heart.

"Thank you...thank you all. I appreciate you all." she replies, nearly shedding tears of joy.

* * *

Xiayu walks towards her and informs, "Come on, Enero. Master Honda is looking for you."

"Oh okay, Xiayu. I'll be there in a jiffy." Enero replies back, which Xiayu nods in response and leaves.

* * *

Enero then tells her crowds, "Ok people, I need to take care of a few things before I get to the next song. I'll be right back.", which she smiles, bows to them and runs off stage.

* * *

She runs through the building, passing by a security room which two girls see her pass by, which she shouts at them, "Hi Février and März. Wish I could talk to you two now, but Master Honda needs to see me, bye!"

They both wave at her, only for her to leave the area a little too quickly for her to see.

"Bon Dieu Enero. Tu vas te faire tuer porter ces bottes gros cul un de ces jours ... merde." Février yells out, sounding rather frustrated by seeing her friend running around the building in those boots.

"Février...Enero knows what she's doing by wearing them boots, just take yourself easy and if she does hurt herself, Aprile can always patch her up in no time." März replies, sounding a little distracted as she types away on her laptop. However, she sees she made a bit of a mistake in her typing, which prompts her to yell, "Hurensohn!"

"What happened?" Février asks her.

"Oh nothing, I just made a boo boo in my typing." März replies back.

"Oh okay." Février nods and responds.

* * *

As she sits in the security room, she looks rather bored and tells März, "As nice as it is to help Master Honda run his super entertainment bath house, it gets really boring."

"Why's that?" März asks her.

"The thing is...I don't want to be just sitting around all day in the security room of a building that is literally in no danger of outside threats harming it." Février adds. "I want to go out into a danger zone and blow shit up. I want to go and feel the vibrations of a firearm firing off."

"Well...I dunno why you have those inner urges to thrust yourself into danger, but all the more power to you." März replies.

"I know, I know." Février groans. "but a part of me just wants to break free and just blow some bad guys away with some good ol' guns."

* * *

A girl with braided twintails that's holding a magazine enters into the security room.

März looks up and greets her by saying, "Oh hi Jianyu. What brings you here?"

"A new issue of Février's favorite magazine has come in the mail." she tells her.

"Oh oh oh lemme have it!" Février shouts as she stands up, runs towards Jianyu and tries to get the magazine out of her hands.

Jianyu then calmly hands the magazine over to Février, which she snatches it and runs back to her chair.

* * *

Sporting a huge grin on her face, she reads the magazine, obviously in awe of the various pictures of guns, firearms and weaponry it contains.

"Oh mon dieu, ces armes sont si belle foutue!" she screams in joy in such a way she's about to orgasm.

"Calm down. They're just guns." Jianyu replies, sounding rather unimpressed.

"Well I get excited when I see a nice new high end laptop enter the market." März replies back. "We all have our separate hobbies so it's no big deal."

"Yeah...and since I don't do jack shit here, that's why I have a subscription for 'Les canons de beauté'. It's so I can see what new beautiful firearms are out there in the world." Février adds.

"So why does Master Honda have to spend extra cash to import a magazine from your country just to please your little French ass?" Jianyu questions her.

"Well...Master Honda doesn't care and two...I can't read or speak Japanese so there." Février replies.

"You two please stop arguing, i'm trying to get this friggin' paper done on this goddamn piece of crap laptop." März sneers back at them. She then grumbles to herself, "Mein Gott verdammt, saugt dieses gottverdammte Stück Scheiße Laptop Schwanz!"

* * *

Outside on the grass, two more girls are meditating and doing yoga together. One is short, brown haired Japanese girl and the other is a tan Vietnamese girl with black curly hair.

"Satsuki...you think everything is at peace now that this bath house/entertainment building is up and running?" the Vietnamese girl asks her.

"I don't know, Santamu." Satsuki calmly replies back.

* * *

However, a strange sound breaks their concentration, which prompts them to look up and see two helicopters approaching them.

They look at each other and dash out of the way towards the building to allow the helicopters to land.

* * *

To be cautious, Satsuki and Santamu grab their respective weapons (a katana and a spear) in case they have to defend themselves and the building.

Guile, wearing sunglasses, exits the helicopter. Chun-Li, C. Viper and Sagat get out immediately afterwards.

* * *

The girls see Sagat, which makes their jaws drop. Satsuki stammers at him, "...Sagat...what you are doing here?"

"Oh Satsuki and Santamu..it's been quite some time since I seen you two." he replies back, smiling.

* * *

Out of the other helicopter, T. Hawk, Little Eagle, Cammy and Juni emerge, which Satsuki and Santamu catch glimpses of them.

However, the sound of a match lighting and a cigarette being lit catches their ears, which they see Juli exit out of the helicopter, smoking a freshly lit cigarette.

"Ummm...Satsuki...I think we need to tell Master Honda what's going on." Santamu informs her friend.

"Yeah let's go." Satsuki nods and replies back.

* * *

They both run into the building, leaving their newly arrived guests alone.

* * *

"Those were two of our sisters!" Juni yells at Juli and Cammy.

"I know, but they weren't too pleased to see Sagat from what I gather." Cammy replies back.

Juli takes the cigarette out of her mouth, blows smoke out of her nostrils and adds, "I don't think it was Sagat that bothered them...I think when us three got out, that's what made them run like scolded dogs."

"I guess we have to go inside and explain why us jolly ol' people are here to visit." Guile sarcastically mutters back.

* * *

"Yes yes yes, Master Honda, I really should branch out on my own and make a name for myself on the pop idol scene." Enero tells Honda.

"Ho ho ho. Those are your dreams. The most important thing is the follow your heart and dreams if you want to reach them and since you got my back, I will not have any problems with you leaving my business." E. Honda replies, encouraging her ambitions.

"Thank you, thank." she replies back, bowing at him.

* * *

Satsuki and Santamu then burst into the room, which makes Honda raise his eyebrows.

"What's wrong, girls?" he asks them. "You two look like you've seen a ghost."

"Some uninvited guests have arrived here in helicopters." Satsuki replies.

"Who came?" Honda asks them, still trying to get an answer out of them.

"At first, we saw some gruff looking American with a goofy hairstyle, then this redhead tan gal with a suit and glasses, a woman in a dress and a peculiar hairstyle...then the Emperor of Muay Thai in a business suit of all people came out." Santamu told him.

"Saga is here...with Guile, Chun-Li...and C. Viper?" Honda stammers in response, obviously confused by what the girls told him.

"But then it gets crazier." Santamu adds. "We...saw a large Indian...and three of our sisters we thought we would never see again."

"Yes...we saw...Cammy...Noembelu...Juni...and Juli." Satsuki tells Honda. "It's...crazy...I think it's a sign that..."

She and Santamu sigh, then simultaneously say, "...we must confront M. Bison."

"Oh crap." E. Honda groans back.

"I don't want to fight anymore...I'm done fighting!" Enero yells back.

* * *

"Did someone say...fighting?" Février, who has run into the area, asks her friends. "I...sooooo want to get into a good fight."

"Oh come on, Février." Enero questions her. "Why do want to thrust yourself back into that violent world?"

"Enero, my good old friend." Février replies with a shit eating grin on her face. "Life at this place is really boring. I know nothing about living a normal life. I...thrive on action and using firearms."

"Février, are you out of your flippin' mind!" Enero yells back. "What, you got a death wish?"

"Now now, Enero." E. Honda tells her. "I want you all to follow your dreams...and Février wants a life of danger...then so be it."

Février smiles at Honda, gives him a big hug and cries, "Oh thank you thank you Master Honda!" which draws a sneer of annoyance on Enero's face.

* * *

März then enters the room as well, stands by Février and asks, "So we got some special company here?"

"Very special company." E. Honda replies. "In fact, you and Février go out and invite them in."

"Oui oui, Master Honda." Février bows and replies back with a smile on her face, which März nods and bows to E. Honda too. Both girls then leave the building.

* * *

"Master Honda...you think they're going to be okay?" Enero asks.

"They'll be fine." he responds. "There's no worry."

* * *

Outside, Février and März see their guests, which they greet them.

"Oh my gosh...I haven't seen you two in a long time." Juni greets the girls.

"Juni...man i'm soooo glad to see you." März replies.

Février sees Juli, walks up and tells her, "Sup, Juli...you look like you've been out a lot. Been in any violent gun fights as of recent?"

Juli keeps smoking her cigarette, takes it out of her mouth, tosses it to the grass, grinds it down with her right foot, blows smoke out of her nostrils and replies, "A lot, Février...a lot. In fact, me and my accomplices need to go inside and speak to the rest of our sister."

"Why's that?" März asks her.

"Something big is going to happen and we need to ensure that this is going to bring some closure...indefinitely." Juli replies with a bit of a growl in her voice.

* * *

Nearby, a Shadaloo VTOL hovers in the sky and inside, Juri is getting dressed in her battle attire.

"Man, I really need to start working out again." Juri tells herself, noticing her belly is not quite as fit and firm as it was a few years ago.

Decapre is standing by her, with her messy blonde hair obscuring her face. She rolls her eyes and pulls out her mask to put it on.

"Okay Decapre...I know you have quite a history with these girls, but you're not to interfere with my mission, okay?" Juri adds as she puts her hair up into a rather dual horn-like hairstyle.

Decapre does not reply and simply nods her head in disapproval.

"See...this is what annoys the shit out of me. You refuse to talk and I need people that can talk to help me out." Juri yells at her. "In fact...I know you have to have quite the degree of mental retardation with that hideous mug of yours."

* * *

Decapre, completely refusing to take any more of Juri's guff, grabs her, pins her against the wall and puts her right clawblades against her throat.

"Okay, okay...i'm sorry. We just can't go kill each other now, we got to get those bitches back to Bison." Juri whimpers back, trying to make a temporary truce with her accomplice.

Decapre cocks her head around, then lets go of Juri, which she coughs a little after being released.

"Okay, okay...now you just stay here and don't make a sound until I taken care of business. I'll be back in an hour." Juri informs her, which she walks away, opens up a shutter of the VTOL and repels out of it to the ground.

* * *

Decapre watches Juri leave the VTOL, which the evil red glow of the eyeholes of her mask dim a little and she clenches her fists, obviously showing a massive dislike of Miss Juri Han.


	9. Juli Vs Juri, FIGHT!

**9.**

**Juli Vs. Juri, FIGHT!**

* * *

"So you're saying we all must join together to go take on Bison and Shadaloo or else they'll come to take us?" März asks Juli.

"Yes..very much." Juli sternly replies.

"Well since Février wants to get back into the action, i'm certainly down for that too." März replies back.

* * *

Enero, trying her best to resist her tears, tells her, "I don't want to fight anymore. I want to move on and start my pop music career."

Juni hugs and tells her, "We all want to move on with our lives, but with Bison and Shadaloo still very much alive and kicking, we have to put a stop for it once and for all, thus why we all need to come together and unite to finish it all."

* * *

Despite understanding what Juni is telling, Enero slides down to her knees, sheds tears and cries, "Please...I don't want anymore suffering. I am done with remembering the past, i'm through it."

Juli looks at Enero, smiles at her and replies, "I...am still haunted by what happened. We are all haunted by what Bison and Shadaloo did to us."

Overhearing what Juli is saying, Février shrugs and quietly mutters, "Pffft I wasn't traumatized by Bison and Shadaloo. They had baby dicks from what I remember...though I do remember one of them having a relatively big one."

* * *

Juli then continues,"That's why we need to stick together and take them all out as one."

"Exactly." Juni adds. "We all need to team up and fight for the same cause to put the ugly memories behind."

"Personally, I don't care what the circumstances are, I just want to go out and blow some heads up." Février shouts out.

"Even though i'm not in the fighting mood anymore, I have an obligation to fight alongside you, my fellow sisters." Satsuki adds, which Santamu, Xiayu and Jianyu nod along with her.

"Well it looks like almost all of you are in an agreement into reuniting to take Bison and Shadaloo down." Guile inquires.

"Except Enero-chan." E. Honda replies. "Poor girl's been working towards her dreams of becoming a pop idol and then this happens."

* * *

Although Guile nods back, he turns his head and sees Enero standing a small distance between him and Honda. She has her arms behind her back and head leering down with tears dripping down from her face.

"Enero-chan...what's wrong?" E. Honda asks her, sounding very much worried about her.

She raises her head, looks eye to eye to him and cries, "I don't want to fight anymore...but I have to. I don't...but I cannot live in peace without ending it all with my sisters, I just..."

E. Honda walks up to her, hugs and and replies, "There there, Enero-chan. I know this is hard on you and the others...well...maybe except März and crazy ol' Février, but if this is what you all want to bring closure to your lives, then go chase after it."

Enero continues to hug him, then lets go and replies back, "I won't disappoint you, Master Honda. I won't!", all while shedding more tears.

After Enero finishes hugging him, she runs away to join with her fellow former Shadaloo Dolls. Guile looks at Honda and whispers into his ear, "You know...these girls have a lot of guts. I cannot imagine what hell they must've went through to get like this."

* * *

As Enero stands alongside her fellow former Shadaloo Dolls, she smiles at them with a greatly renewed vigor and sense of determination.

However, her eyes bug out a little as she hears a window shattering in another room. Everyone else startles as they hear it as well.

"What in the world was that!" Guile shouts out.

"I'm not sure, but someone should go check it out." Chun-Li replies.

"I'll go check it out." Honda replies.

Be careful." Enero tells him.

"I will, I will." Honda replies back, smiling at her.

He walks away from everyone else and investigates the location of the broken window.

* * *

As he examines it, he spots a rather odd sight amidst the shattered glass.

Bloodied footprints leading a trail.

"...so someone broke in...but without wearing shoes." Honda ponders.

As he examines the site, he also notices a little bit of blood splattered on the glass on the floor, as well as some blood dripping off a shard on the window where said window used to be.

"Whoever broke in is not here for some sushi and certainly not for a bath." Honda inquires. He also notices that the size of the bloodied footprints obviously belong to a woman. "It's definitely a woman that broke in...because I really doubt Ryu would resort to such lazy acts of coming in."

After walking out of the room and entering another hallway to follow the trail, he looks at the footprints a little more and notes, "Well I highly doubt it's that Makoto girl that broke in. Her feet are a little...bigger than that.

"Well of course it's not, Mr. Honda." the voice of a woman in a sardonic tone shouts at him.

Honda quickly turns his head around to see who said that, but is immediately caught off-guard by a debilitating kick to the face.

After getting kicked, E. Honda stumbles back and sees Juri Han standing in front of him, still having that demented grin she had several years ago.

However, he takes notice of her body tone and chuckles, "I'm surprised to see that you were still able to knock the wind out me, considering you've lost a bit of your muscle tone since the last time we met. In fact...may I say you look a little...less athletic these days?"

Juri's smile quickly washes away and is replaced with a more serious, annoyed look.

"Don't you dare make fun of my physical appear, you flabby old fart." she snaps back. "I've only been able to get back into my old exercise routine since it was obvious I was going to go back into physical action."

However, as he sees her talk, he notices some slight wincing in her face as well as a tiny puddle of blood forming around her left foot.

"Well, honestly since you cut yourself a little trying to break in, I say you're a bit out of shape. Much much more in shape than the flabby old fart you refer to me as, but still a little out of shape compared to my girls." Honda chuckles back.

Juri squints her eyes in irritation and smacks the taste out of Honda's mouth with a swift kick with her right leg. She then grabs him by the neck and yells, "I don't care that you're taking the piss out of me and have openly announced you have the other Dolls here right now, I need you to patch my fuckin' left foot up!"

"What if...I say no?" E. Honda chuckles back, though sounding a little slurred due to still feeling the effects of Juri's kick.

Growing increasingly annoyed by him clowning around, Juri kicks Honda in the face again, only to squeal a little in pain after realizing she kicked him with her cut foot.

"Dammit...just comply with me and patch my goddamn foot up so I can get on with my job of taking your precious workers back to Bison...or i'll kill you myself!" Juri screams back at him, completely fuming over how he's reacting.

"If you so want to patch your darn foot up, just take a right after you exit the door on your left and go into the second door you see. There's a first aid kit in that room, just please...don't mess with me anymore." Honda yells back. However, he twists his lips into a shit eating grin and chuckles, "besides...I know someone got dibs on kicking your ass in the lobby once you go there."

In a split second, E. Honda is knocked out cold by another swift kick in the face.

"Damn Honda." Juri snarls at his unconscious body. "You wouldn't help an old Korean girl out...though i'm not that old."

* * *

She then starts to follow the directions she was given to find the room with the first aid kit. However, she has some slight difficulty getting there, due to her limping as a result of her bleeding cut foot.

"After this is done, i'm leaving my position at S.I.N. and going back to what I do best." Juri sneers to herself, sounding incredibly annoyed by her whole situation.

She continues to drag herself to the room, leaving a slight trail of blood behind.

Despite all of the pain and suffering, Juri finally gets to the door leading into the room with the first aid kit.

* * *

She kicks the door open with her good foot and hobbles in.

Frantically looks around the room, Juri finally spots the first aid kit on the wall. She ruthlessly budges it off, throws it onto the floor and kneels down next to it.

She rips it open and scrambles through it to find the needed tools to patch her foot up, taking about a minute to to retrieve what she was looking for.

Sitting on the floor, she disinfects the wound, puts some padding over it, tightly wraps medical bandages around her foot and wraps duck tape around it to keep the bandages firmly on.

"There we go." Juri smirks after she finishes patching her foot up.

She immediately stands up, sways her patched up foot around and smiles, telling herself, "Alright then...back to what I was supposed to do."

* * *

"Why has Master Honda been taking so long?" Enero asks the others.

"I dunno, but I think something fishy is going on." Juli replies.

She immediately pulls her pistol out, looks back at everyone, nods at them and follows the path E. Honda took.

* * *

After opening the door E. Honda previously went into before never coming back, she points her pistol point blank at the walls. Walking a very militaristic manner, Juli examines the area, initially not being interested in the sights until she spots a shattered window and tell-tale signs of broken shards and blood not too far away from it.

"Hmph...figured someone broke in." Juli sarcastically sneers as she sees the mess.

She walks up to the shards and blood only to notice that there's some footprints there too.

"No shoes...hmmmm." she thinks to herself. "Obviously female too."

As she examines the footprints a little more, she ponders, "Could this be one of Bison and Shadaloo's new goons?" and begins to follow the footprints out of the room to another hallway.

* * *

In the hallway, Juli initially continues to follow the footprints, but stops cold as she spots a groaning E. Honda laying on the floor.

"Honda...what happened?" she shouts at him after she puts her pistol away and runs towards him to help him up.

"That...crazy Korean gal...was here." Honda groans to Juli as he tries his hardest to get back onto his feet.

"Wait...who now?" she asks him since the small descriptions Honda told her are not registering a face or possible culprit to her head.

"Hold on a second, Juli...you're not familiar with the Spider?" he questions her, sounding surprised.

"Who is this Spider you're talking about?" she continues to question him. "I apologize if i'm irritating you, but I have not encountered either that Korean gal or this Spider person you're referring to."

"That's because they're both ME!" Juri's voice seductively shouts at her, which startles Juli and consequently causes her to pull her pistol out in reflex and accidentally shoots a lightbulb, dampening the hallway into utter darkness.

* * *

Completely swarmed in utter darkness, E. Honda groans, "Dammit Juli...i've been trying to tell you that Juri Han has broke into here and is planning to take your former fellow Shadaloo Dolls away back to Shadaloo!"

Juli stands for a second, clenches her right fist then quietly growls, "Juri Han...that demented bitch. I remember her now.". She then turns around and yells, "Juri. You may think you're so tough and ingenious by throwing out wisecracks to get my attention but you'll stop laughing once I take you down and send your broken ass back to that son of a bitch Bison so do me a favor and SHOW YOURSELF!"

"..as you wish...bitch." Juri sneers back.

A sickening rich purple light cuts through the darkness, illuminating the hallway a little which warns Juli and Honda that Juri is about to attack.

Right at that moment, Juli blocks a hard right kick with her left elbow, but her pistol is kicked out of her clutches and is tackled so hard, both people crash through the nearby wall, ending up back in the other hallway where everyone else is.

* * *

Everyone steps back a little after they witnessed Juli and Juri (who's eye is not glowing purple now) crashing through the wall. Juli, who's covered in dush and debris, tries to get back up but is pinned on the ground by Juri who cackles at her, "Juli Juli Juli, I remember when you, like these other bimbos that beholds us, was just a drone that would just follow orders and suck Shadaloo's cock. Now that you, as well as them, have at least something that can remotely be called a personality, taking you all back where you all can be reduced back to mindless drones that, as I said, just follow more orders and suck more of Shadaloo's cock."

"Not on my watch." Juli growls as she grabs a hold of Juri's leg and tries to knock her down. However, she instead does a backflip and makes a mad dash out of here while yelling, "Fuck you then i'm out of here!"

Guile, Cammy, Chun-Li and the others try to stop her, but she barrels her way through them with a cartwheel kick.

"Dammit." Juli sneers back as she stands back up and clenches her fists in irritation.

"Hey Juli...don't forget this." E. Honda shouts at her as he tosses her pistol towards her.

Juli catches it, nods back and runs after Juri.

* * *

Out of the bath house and into the streets, Juri keeps running, with Juli close behind.

Both of them come across a corner which Juli aims her pistol and tries to shoot at Juri, unfortunately missing and hitting the wall instead.

"Shit." she snarls in irritation. She sees Juri running and jumping onto the wall, turning her head towards her and chuckling, "Come and get me, you stupid doll."

Angered, Juli aims the pistol and pulls the trigger, only to hear a click that indicates its out of bullets.

"FUCK!", she yells out in irritation and puts it back into its holster, only to instead continue chasing after her.

* * *

Juli jumps onto the wall and hoists herself up onto the top, surprising Juri quite a bit.

"You and your stupid ass horntails are starting to piss me off." Juli growls at her, clenching her teeth and fists. She slowly approaches Juri, looking like she's ready to rip her head off and crush it like a soda can.

Looking a little worried, Juri instead flees from an incoming ass kicking and leaps onto a telephone pole, ascending it to scramble away from her pursuer.

Rolling her eyes, Juli decides to run, jump up to Juri and grabs a hold of her behind her back.

Horrified that her pursuer is clinging onto her, Juri tries to wedge her off, but Juli instead puts her feet onto the telephone pole, hoists them up and allows them to fall down and have Juli perform a rather deadly looking German Suplex onto the pavement.

Once they land on the pavement, both women instead break through and fall down into a sewer.

* * *

Deep in the murky, dirty waters of the sewer, a slightly puckered out Juli pushes herself through the water, gasping for it. She feels a slimy piece of rubber on her face which she pulls it off and sees that its a gunky looking condom. Repulsed, she flicks it away and reaches for the surface to pull herself completely out of the water.

* * *

Above a drenched and exhausted Juli laying on a platform, Juri is hanging on a broken wire, suspending in air. She looks down and sees Juli getting up, but her grasp on the wire loosens which she then suddenly slips and falls on another platform.

* * *

Having some time to relax her muscles and regain some stamina, Juli makes her way up, getting back on her feet. She turns her head and sees Juri across from her trying her hardest to get back up but laughing in pain, "Oh ow ow ow that hurts...fuck." which simply makes Juli lower her eyebrows and roll her eyes in a very nonchalant manner.

Juri takes a look at the platform opposite of her and sees Juli standing and scowling at her, which telegraphs that she should make a run for it.

"Uhhhh...I take back what I said about you, doll. I'm out of here." Juri nervously chuckles back and runs away, directing herself towards a pipeline.

Still clenching her teeth and fists, Juli immediately follows her and ultimately outrunning Juri to the point she tackles her down. However, Juri pushes her back with her feet and gets back on her feet.

"Okay okay...fuck you. If we're gonna settle this, we'll do it now. All you've been is a complete derailment to my first mission in three fucking years, so let's just get this shit out of the way so I can kill you." Juri yells at Juli, having lost all of her patience.

"Let's dance then." Juli replies, twisting her scowl into a grin. "can't ensure that you'll win though."

That comment pisses Juri off to the point where she runs towards Juli, jumps in the air and positions herself to deliver a diving kick, which Juli counters with a spinning hook kick.

After taking the kick, Juri falls down hard, does a cartwheel and gets back on her feet, which she follows it up with a bull rush of kicks that would dizzy a normal person. However, Juli keeps blocking and deflecting them, only to follow them up with an uppercut that grazes Juri's chin.

She laughs a little but is then immediately hit in the face with a hard straight punch that sends her stumbling towards a wall behind her. Juli tries to punch her again but Juri quickly rolls of the way, making her punch the wall instead, which Juri takes the opportunity of an opening and kicks Juli in the stomach.

Reacting to the pain of the kick, Juli stumbles back. Juri runs up the wall and delivers a roundhouse kick, which Juli tries to block but takes it due to still clenching onto her stomach and collapses down to the ground.

Seeing that Juli is writhing in pain, Juri stands over her and laughs, "You're proving yourself to be much more pathetic than I imagined. Bison is a dirty fucking liar to make me think you pose any threat to me. I may be a little out of shape, but i'm still far better than you think you are."

Clenching down her fists and teeth, Juli slowly stands back up and looks into Juri's eyes with a strong sense of rage.

"Pffft. Your little games of looking so angry just makes you look like you got a bad case of constipation." Juri continues to mock her enemy.

Not taking this guff, Juli goes on the warpath by punching Juri, forcing her to move backwards deeper into the pipehole. However, she sweeps her down and tries to stomp on her yet Juli grabs her leg, knocks her down and applies an ankle lock. This doesn't last long as Juri kicks her in the face and pushes her off.

After Juli regains her posture, she and Juri resume duking it out, exchanging and taking each of their attacks. Juri's kicks would sometimes connect, but Juli's punches and her own kicks would often prevail on a higher ration basis.

The two back away from each other, scowling and looking frustrated by each other. They then run towards each other, twist their bodies around a deliver at the same time their own roundhouse kicks which connect at each others' leg. They then back away again and run towards each other. Juli clench her fists down and punches Juri in the stomach when she gets close to her.

Juri is taken aback by the punch in the gut, which Juli follows up with a flurry of hard punches to the face. Her head twists to the left and to the right as Juli's fists barrel hard against her face right until one particular punch makes her head turn the left with blood spraying out of her nose and spewing out of her mouth.

* * *

After the blood splatters on the wall and floor, Juri moves her fingers against her face, feeling the bruises, minor cuts and the blood. She slowly turns her head towards Juli with a demented, soulless scowl.

"You..." she growls. "You fuckin' wench. You asked for it...IT'S PERSONAL NOW!". She then undoes her horntails, allowing her long black hair to flow free, then immediately whips her head around to let her hair swing around.

Despite seeing Juri's newly christened deranged look, Juli doesn't look intimidated by her. She simply stands there, awaiting for Juri to make her next move.

However, in a split second, a crazed Juri darts at Juli and tackles her down. On top on her, she goes wild by smashing her fists and knees into Juli's face.

After that, she picks up a dazed Juli and starts caving her face into the wall multiple times, completely acting without any compassion and a sense of humanity. After doing that for a good 15 seconds, Juri finishes it off by pushing Juli away and hitting her with a hard jumping spinning hook kick that knocks her down, rolling on the ground.

* * *

Juri stands, still looking deliriously manic at Juli, awaiting for her to stand back up for more punishment.

On the ground and her body aching, blood drips out of her nose and slithers out of her lips. However, she plants her hands on the ground and forces herself back up. Once on her feet, she looks at Juri, wipes the blood off of her lips with her right wrist and smiles back.

Not pleased, Juri screams and runs towards Juli, who simply jumps over her and kicks her in the face.

Pissed, Juri resumes her fight with a rejuvenated Juli. Both again exchange and take blows, only this time the punches and kicks hit harder and the moves more flashy.

* * *

They both continue fighting on until the reach a chasm, which Juli gets the upper hand and continues to pound on Juri, right until she gets her down the ground. Juli looms over her and keeps hitting her in the face until Juri begs for mercy.

"I'm sorry...i'm sorry. I totally underestimated you." Juri cries out. "Just don't do anymore damage to me please."

Despite hearing Juri's plea, Juli smiles, clamps her right foot down onto her forehead, holds the eyelids of her eye with the Feng Shui Engine open and rips it out.

Juri screams in bloodcurdling horror after Juli ripped her eye out, holding her hands over it as Juli walks away with the eyeball in hand, but to add insult to injury, she puts it down which makes Juri look at it and cry, "No...no...please don't do it...please."

Juli smiles and nods as she hovers her right foot over the eye and within a split second, she stomps on it, crushing it into nothing which horrifies and petrifies Juri into a screaming frenzy.

Not giving a damn anymore, Juli leaves her distressed opponent to cry as she basks in victory and walks away to exit the sewer and to resume more important matters.

* * *

Three minutes later, Juri, looking like a bloodied and bruised, teary eyed mess and holding her left hand over her now empty left eye socket. She is startled after hearing a loud splash and sees a trenchcoat wearing figure standing in front of her.

Decapre has arrived to take her back to HQ.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Juri yells at her.

Decapre simply looks at her, leaning her head to the right as her messy, greasy blonde hair slumps all over her head and slightly obscures her menacing mask.

"I know you've had your fair share of problems, BUT LOOK AT ME!" Juri screams back as she bolts up and moves her left hand away to show Decapre that she doesn't have a left eye anymore.

Decapre simply doesn't respond back in any way, instead simply standing there and breathing heavily.

"God I hate working with you sometimes...hate working for Bison...and...and..." Juri continues to whine, only to start breaking into tears and looking totally unlike either the deranged psycho she was before Juli took the best out of her and ripped her eye out or the sultry, violent sex obsessed lunatic as usual.

"MOMMY...DADDY...I'M SORRY. I WANT TO BE A GOOD GIRL LIKE I WAS WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER, NOT THIS SAVAGE BEAST THAT I'VE BECOME. I'M SOO SORRY...I'M SO SOR..." Juri continues to cry out as she has her mental breakdown.

Not giving a damn, Decapre knocks her out cold with an elbow hit, picks her up and takes her away back to the Shadaloo VTOL to be treated for her wounds and returned to her regular job.


	10. Vindication of a Lost Soul

**10.**

**Vindication of a Lost Soul**

* * *

Back in E. Honda's bath house, the girls sit by their master, concerned about his well being after being attacked by one Juri Han.

"Master Honda, I hope that crazy woman didn't do any serious harm to you." Enero asks him, completely worried about his health.

"Enero-chan, i'm okay." Honda replies with a slight chuckle. "I've felt much worse when I was in those Street Fighter tournaments. This was actually cake in comparison."

The girls simply look back at each other, speechless while Cammy, Guile, Chun-Li and C. Viper laugh along with Honda. However, everyone's attention turns towards the door as it opens up.

Juli walks into the bath house, looking sweaty, a little exhausted and bruised up.

"So did you take care of that bitch of a spider?" Honda asks her.

"No shit." Juli replies in a very dry manner. "Got her at her own game so hard she broke down into tears. Trust me, it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Well..." Juni replies, wanting to comment on what her former fellow doll said but instead adds, "actually I rather not know the gory details. I'll just take your word for granted."

"Yeah, you'll be better off like that anyways." Juli replies back, reaching for a cigarette and her lighter to grab a smoke. After smoking on the cigarette a little bit, she takes it out, looks at Guile and asks him, "So Mr. Bigshot, since we've been reunited with my sisters, we need to come up with a plan of action to break into Shadaloo."

"Well we can..." Gulie begins to reply. However, Cammy breaks into the conversation and sternly adds, "Juli, even though we're with our sisters now, we can't be brash and bulldoze our way into Shadaloo just yet. We need to build onto our resources and get our arses ready for the daunting task ahead of us."

"Cam...you think i'm stupid to not think like that?" Juli snaps back. "Of course we can't blindly bull rush into Shadaloo HQ. We'll get our asses slaughtered, regardless that some of us, you and me included, are genetically enhanced. I was just asking Guile on what our first course of action should be in preparation of our daunting mission."

Guile, despite being completely dumbfounded on this argument between the two women, pipes in, "Well, since you're curious enough to ask me on my behalf what I think what we should do first, we first need to get our asses out of Japan and into an American embassy. Once there we can start building our resources and map out our break in and escape routes for the mission."

"Sounds good." Juli replies. She pauses for a second and smokes on her cigarette a little more, only to take it out, approach E. Honda and asks him, "Even though you have a bath house you run, I wonder if you're up to tag along with us on our plan to take down Shadaloo once and for all."

"Well, if you asked me earlier, I would've politely turned down your offer but after what just happened, I cannot help but not resist the urge to get off my ass and fight for a good cause again." Honda immediately replies with a slight chuckle in his voice. "If my girls are going to go on what might as well be a suicide mission, I might as well come with them and stand by their side in the heat of combat."

"That's good to hear." Juli replies back. She reaches her hand out to him to shake his hand, which he does and she tells him, "Welcome aboard, good friend."

"So I guess we're out of here then." Viper asks everyone, which they all nod back to her.

Everyone gets up, grabs their belongings and head outside to the VTOL helicopters.

* * *

Outside, Honda reaches for a sign that notifies visitors that the bath shop is currently closed for maintenance. He follows Juli and asks her, "So...since we need all the help we can get, there's two old friends I know who could help us out. They're two men that have quite the track record when it comes to fighting and their training in the ancient arts have made them essential assets to tasks like this. Hell, you might have come across them when you were a brainwashed soldier for Shadaloo."

However, Juli dryly replies, "Nah, fuck 'em. Our numbers are good as is."

"Suit yourself then." Honda replies back in a slightly surprised tone as he boards one of the VTOLs like everyone else.

* * *

In a neighborhood on the streets of Tokyo, Decapre walks through them in her menacing demeanor. Her long messy hair flows around as the wind blows against her. She comes across what appears to be an empty house, walks up to the door and claws it open.

Inside, she walks around, looking her surroundings of the house. She walks towards a bathroom and enters it. She stands in front of a mirror, reaches for a light switch and her surprise, manages to turn the bathroom light on. Looking into the mirror, she brushes her hair aside, removes her mask, sets it aside, pulls out some stuff for her hair and begins to completely shape her messy hair into a different yet more hauntingly familiar style.

However, little to her knowledge, someone outside the house, wearing a olive green trenchcoat, is watching her.

* * *

"So much for leaving Japan." Février sighs in utter disappointment as she sits in a large office.

"Oh cheer up Février-chan." Honda replies while patting her back.

"Yeah even though we said we were going out of the country, I personally feel like the US embassy here is the perfect place to initiate the planning stages of our operation." Juli adds as she lounges on a chair in the office."

"Exactly." Guile pipes in. "We're in good hands right now so we can do whatever the hell we want to prepare for the assault."

Everyone else nods back but suddenly realize that C. Viper is nowhere to be seen in the office.

* * *

Outside, Viper stands on a balcony of the embassy. A gust of wind blasts towards her, blowing her hair and expensive clothes. Her face shows a strong look of depression as she stands and remembers happier times.

Her times with a man.

A certain man not only she greatly miss his presence but a few other individuals as well.

* * *

In the alleyway, the man in the trenchcoat spies on Decapre from a distance. However, he remembers to reach into the left pocket of the coat and pulls out a cellphone. He turns it on, opens it up and browses through it's address book and lands on a particular name.

The name in question is Maya.

Viper continues to stand, only to get startled when she hears her cellphone. She takes it out, answers it and asks, "Hello?"

"Maya...is that you?" the male voice on the other end softly replies, horrifying her.

"...Charlie. Charlie?" Viper asks him in a very shocked voice. "Is that really you baby?"

"Yeah it's me." he replies back. "How's our little girl. Did she finally come out?"

"That was a long time ago. She's six years old now. How come you never returned my calls or tried to get back in contact with us?" she asks him.

"I'm sorry but the circumstances wouldn't allow me to, nor can I see you in person." Charlie replies. As he talks on his cellphone he continues to spy on Decapre, except at this point she's not visible to him from his distance from the house.

"Can you please come and see me if you're nearby?" she asks him in sheer desperation.

"I'm afraid I can't." Charlie replies back. "I'm not supposed to be alive and I have one last thing I need to do. Something I will not make out alive...but please...tell Lauren that daddy loves her."

Tears flow out of Viper's eyes as she tries to hold her emotions back as Charlie talks to her. "Okay...i'll tell her. Just please...if you finish this alive, come see me."

"If I do...perhaps...I will." he replies...for the last time. "I love you Maya."

"Thank you Charlie." Viper responds. "I love you too Charlie." However, she notices that the phone on the other end has been hanged up. "Charlie. Charlie...Charlie...please answer me."

* * *

With the phone in his hands, he puts it away. With the wind blowing against him, he approaches the house and stands in front of it. He looks around to see if Decapre is in his sights. He looks up on the roof and sees her standing on top of it. Her messy blonde hair is now put up into a style that completely resembles Cammy's, has her mask back on and is now donning the standard issue Shadaloo doll hat on her head. She spots him, cranks her head down to look at him, takes a few steps back, runs towards the edge and jumps off.

In mid air, she takes her trenchcoat off and reveals her Shadaloo doll body suit. She lands on the ground in a crouching position and lashes her arms out in a motion reminiscent of Wolverine.

Charlie runs up to her and attempts to hit her but she flips in a cartwheel motion and hits him in the face. He swings a few punches directed at her masked face but she slyly avoids them and tries to slash him in the chest but he backs away enough to avoid steel penetrating flesh. He clenches his right hand and swiftly sends out a Sonic Boom, which Decapre dodges and makes it hit a brick wall, only to vanish in plain sight.

Shocked at how much more dangerous Decapre has got over the years, Charlie looks around to see if she's anywhere in his sight. Rather than simply staying around, he decides to go into the house to see if she's lurking in there.

* * *

Inside, he finds a flashlight on the floor, picks it up and turns it on. Since the owners of the house are nowhere in sight, Charlie opts not to take his boots off and instead continues through the house. He looks through it to see where Decapre was at as he spied on her from a distance. He notices that the bathroom is open, walks in and sees a brush and comb laying in the sink.

Instead of making a random comment on the sight, he instead walks out of the bathroom and continues to investigate the place.

He spots the stairs, walks up to them, gets on the second floor of the house and resumes his investigation.

As he looks through the gloomy and desolate upper level of the house, he notices that one of the sliding glass doors to the balcony is cracked open. As he walks over there, Decapre pops out of hiding from another room. He turns around and to his horror, Decapre lets out a horrific, nightmarish scream and runs like a hellbent jaguar towards him, knocking each other out onto the balcony and not only breaking through the sliding glass door but crashing through the wooden platform on the rooftop, crashing down onto the alleyway.

* * *

As Charlie gets back on his feet, he notices that his glasses fell on him and broke on impact. Right then he starts to feel sharp, throbbing pain all over his body, especially in his left hand. He lifts it up and despite his blurred vision, he sees shards of glass sticking out of his palm, forcing his plasma to dribble out of his hand. He then coughs out blood and spit as he hobbles back onto his feet, limping. When he stands up like a broken man after the end of a long, bloody military conflict, he sees, much to his utter horror, Decapre standing a distance from him, looking completely unscathed.

With blood pouring out of his mouth, Charlie garbles to Decapre, "You...you monster...come at me you monstrous bitch. I don't have much to live for so if Bison wants me dead...then so be it!", only to vomit up bile, more blood, more saliva and even some chunks of food he ate hours ago.

Decapre leans her head in a very menacing, robotic manner and instead of running towards him, she slowly walks up to him, plants her left hand on his left shoulder and violently lunges her right claw blades into his stomach.

Charlie gasps in utter pain as the cold hard steel slides through his body in a very ritualistic, borderline Hara-Kiri-esque matter. Unable to talk, he instead starts violently throwing up vomit, blood and even a black like substance that would even make the die hard Traces of Death fan cringe in disgust.

Knowing that there's not much life left in him, Decapre roughly pulls the blades out of his body, allowing entrails to splatter onto the ground. Charlie stumbles onto his knees, looks into at the sinister red glow illuminating out of the eyeholes in Decapre's mask, with blood and other bodily fluids pouring out of his eyelids, nostrils, ears and mouth and smiles in the most dry and ironic way possible.

Not waiting any longer, Decapre swiftly decapitates her prey, forcing a geyser of fluids to erupt from the stump where Charlie's head once was. She walks away from the body, walks towards Charlie's head and picks it up with her left hand, taking it with her as it looks around its surroundings for one final time before it's life functions break down.

* * *

Walking out the alleyway and past where the house was, Decapre bumps into a little girl who seems to have facial traits of being mentally retarded. She sees the decapitated head in what she perceives to be a scary woman and cowers in fear. This somehow breaks through Decapre's normally cold and emotionless exterior, which she slumps to her head against her left shoulder, slumps it to her right shoulder, then back up. She turns her head back and spots her trenchcoat laying on the pavement, picks it up and wraps Charlie's decapitated head around it. She walks back to the girl, kneels down and in a downright bizarre moment of humanity, hugs her. The girl, despite being petrified, simply stands there in utter horror as the scary looking stranger hugs her tight, as if a human being is actually controlling this monster of a woman. She breaks away from the girl, pats her on the head and runs away, leaving the mentally disturbed girl practically unable to process what just happened to her.


End file.
